How to Lose Jeff in 10 Days
by JuSt AnOtHeR DeMoNiC EgO
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Kinda like the movie but my fic is better! LOL jk... JeffTrish fic ... it's cute! R&R PLZ!
1. Oreo's and Mountain Dew

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. 

Apology: I know nothing about sororities… hell, I'm not even in high school yet. So, I apologize for the way things are going in the 'sorority'… EVERYTHING shouldn't be screwed up… I watched MTV's Sorority Life =) so… anyway… I'll stop rambling on now. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez = ( 

*************************************************************

Eighteen years old…in a sorority with your best friends…parties every weekend…really cute guys… 

Could life get any better? 

Not for Trish Stratus, who was having the time of her life. She was beautiful, smart, athletic, creative, funny… just an overall great person to be with. At least that's what the girls in Delta Kai Omega thought. 

Trish shared the sorority with eight other girls. Four of which were her very best friends…

Of course there was Amy. The spunky, ambitious redhead who excelled in everything she did. 

Then there was Molly, who was kind of the shy type. She wasn't a crazy drinker and didn't like to party much. 

Next there was Stacy… Stacy who was sweet and sincere…Stacy who wasn't all that bright, but maintained an 86 GPA…Stacy who everybody turned to for comfort. 

And last but not least…Torrie. Torrie was also very sweet and sincere, but she was also the wildest of the group. 

The five girls were inseparable…they were like sisters…of course, every girl in the sorority was their 'sister'… but the bond between these girls was stronger than any metal. 

Also in the sorority was Jacqueline, Victoria, Nidia, and Katherine. Jacqueline was a lot like Amy. She always wanted to be the best in whatever it was that she did.

Victoria was the psycho. She only acted this way to scare the girls but it was never anything serious.

Nidia was full of herself. She thought she was the most beautiful thing that ever graced God's green earth.

Katherine was kind of like Molly – except a million times shyer. 

It was two in the morning and Molly was in the kitchen working on a paper. She sat at the counter drinking Mountain Dew and eating Oreo's. 

"You're still up?" A sleepy voice asked. 

Molly looked up to see a drowsy Amy. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Molly asked. 

"Nah, I had to pee."

"Then why are you in the kitchen?" 

" 'Cause I saw that the light was on." 

"Curiosity killed the cat." 

Amy shrugged. "I'm more of a dog."

Molly raised her eyebrow. 

"Wait…forget I just said that." Amy said, smiling. 

"Forgotten." 

Amy sat at the counter with Molly. She picked up Molly's can of soda. "Who eats Oreo's with Mountain Dew?" She asked. 

"I do." Molly whined, taking her can back. 

"You can't change the milk and cookies rule!" Amy scolded. 

"There is no rule." 

"Yeah there is. Anyway, why are you still up?" 

Molly sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Paper."

"What about paper?" Amy asked, with a blank expression on her face.

"I have to _write_ a paper."

"Oh…when is it due?"

"Next week." 

Amy frowned. "Can I hurt you now or later?" She asked.

"Might as well do it now, I'll forget to remind you later." Molly said, smiling. Amy playfully punched her friend in the arm.

"Come on, get your ass to bed. You can work on this paper tomorrow." Amy said.

Molly started to protest but then she shrugged it off. "I was getting tired anyway." 

"I know you were." 

"Why are you guys still up?" Victoria asked, walking into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took out a cucumber.

"Woah! What are you gonna do with _that_?" Amy asked, laughing. 

"Ha, ha. Very funny. It's for my eyes, you pervert." Victoria said. 

"Sure it is." Amy mumbled. 

"Why are _you_ still up?" Molly asked, putting her papers together. 

"I'm nocturnal." Victoria said. 

"Sure you are." Amy mumbled.

"Well, I am."

"I believe you." Amy said, with a smirk on her face. 

"I don't believe in sleep…it's bad for the soul." 

"Sure it is." Amy mumbled. 

"Well sleep is good for _my_ soul." Molly said, grabbing her bag.

"I'm going to sleep too." Amy said.

"Have fun." Victoria said. 

"Sure I will." Amy mumbled. 

"Will you shut up with that?" Molly said.

*************************************************************


	2. Almost Thirty Year Olds

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez = (

*************************************************************

It was Saturday night. Torrie was getting ready to go out to a club with some guy she just met. The rest of the girls were going to the same club except for Trish.   
"Should I wear the black blouse with the red skirt or the red blouse with the black skirt?" Stacy asked, holding up two outfits. 

"Red blouse, black skirt." Trish mumbled, lying down on the bed. She was wearing a baggy shirt and pajama pants. 

"Why don't you come with us, Trish?" Amy asked, flat-ironing her hair. Trish shrugged. "I don't have a date." 

"Neither do I, and I'm going." Molly said, sighing. It was obvious she'd much rather stay home and work on her paper.

"You guys should go together and be the college lesbians all the guys are waiting for." Amy said. She laughed. 

"You're sick." Torrie mumbled. 

Amy put her hand over her forehead. "No, I feel quite fine, thank you." She said, grinning.

Nidia wandered into the bedroom. "Where are you guys going?" She asked. 

"Out." Torrie said.

"No duh." Nidia mumbled. She sat on the bed next to Trish. "How come you didn't invite me?" She asked.

"Because we all know that you're going out with Jamie." Stacy said, searching for shoes. 

Nidia smiled. "Yeah, my _papi_ _chulo_ called me and he's taking me out." She bragged. 

Trish rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. 

"Do I smell jealousy?" Nidia asked.

"Oh please! You're the last person I would be jealous of." Trish said playfully. 

"She's last on my list." Amy muttered. 

"Anyway… you all are seeing people and I'm the only one without a boyfriend." Trish said, pouting. 

"I don't have a boyfriend." Molly said.

"You're an exception." Amy said.

"Well I can hook you up with this guy I know –" Torrie started.

"I don't want your leftovers!" Trish said, cutting her off.

Torrie shrugged.

"Matt has a brother." Amy said.

"Who's Matt?" Stacy asked.

"This guy I'm seeing." Amy said.

"How old is his brother?" Trish asked… she was a little skeptic of the idea of dating some guy's brother.

"He's two years younger than Matt. So he's…" Amy said.

"I am not going out with a sixteen-year-old!" Trish shouted.

"Nineteen." Amy said.

"Oh." Trish said, starting to smile. 

"So then Matt is… nineteen…twenty…twenty-one?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"He's old." Stacy said.

"Twenty-one is not old." Torrie said, thinking of all the guys she dated.

"How old was your oldest boyfriend?" Amy asked, noticing Torrie was in deep thought.

"Twenty-six." Torrie mumbled.

"Eighteen and going out with almost-thirty-year-olds." Molly said, shaking her head.

Torrie shrugged.

"How do I look?" They heard a voice ask. They turned and looked behind them. Trish was standing there in a gray miniskirt and a white shirt. 

"Damn girl!" Amy exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm desperate… I need to go out tonight." Trish said.

"Well, you look very cute." Torrie said.

"I know." Trish said. She winked at the girls.

*************************************************************


	3. My Friend is Single

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez = (

*************************************************************

"Call him and make sure his brother is coming! What his brother's name, anyway?" Trish asked.

"Jeff." Amy said. 

Trish made a face. "I'm not fond of the name Jeff… but whatever, just call." She said. 

Amy shrugged and called Matt. 

"Hello?"

"Hey baby it's me, Amy." 

"Oh hey! You girls are _already _dressed?"

"Just about… hey listen… do you think you can bring Jeff?"

"What for?"

"My friend is single." 

"Uh… I guess. I'll ask him." 

"Okay, call me back and tell me what he says." 

"Okay, baby."

"Bye Matt." 

"Bye."

Amy hung her phone up and turned around. She was face-to-face with Trish. 

"What the hell?" Amy said, feeling her heartbeat. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Well I guess you'll have to go change your pants then." Trish said. She smiled. "Well is he bringing Jeff?" She asked. 

Amy shrugged. "He said he'll ask him if he wants to go." She said. 

Trish sighed.

"Don't worry he'll call back." Amy said. Right after she said that, her cell phone went off. 

"Hello?"

"Yeah, it's me again."

"Hey."

"Hi… Jeff said he'll go."

Amy gave Trish the thumbs up sign.

"But he wants to ask a few questions." Matt added.

"Um…okay."

"He wants to know if she's pretty." 

"Yes, she is." 

"Does she have no knockers, tiny knockers, medium knockers, or huge knockers?"

"And you're sure this is what Jeff wants to know?"

Matt laughed. "Yeah."

"Umm…" Amy stared at her friend's breasts. Trish raised an eyebrow.

"They're quite large…"

"Jeff! They're huge!" 

Amy laughed.

"He wants to know if they're gross huge or –"

"Matt! She has breasts and they're big. She's pretty altogether. No disgustingness, ugliness, or fatness."

"Disgustingness isn't a word."

"It's my word." 

"Whatever. We'll be there soon."

"Just meet us at the club."

"Fine. Bye." 

"Bye."

Once again, Amy hung her phone up. It just rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jeff… just one more question."

"What is it?"

"Is she a redhead like you? Because I'm sorry, Jeff doesn't _do_ redheads." 

"What do you _do_?"

"Girls." He laughed.

"Hilarious. No, she's a blonde." 

"Okay bye." 

"Bye."

Amy hung her phone up but kept it in her hand. She thought one of the guys was going to call her back. They didn't so she clipped it back to her pants. 

"So he's coming?" Trish asked excitedly. 

Amy nodded. 

Trish grinned. "He better be cute." She said, running out of the room.

*************************************************************


	4. His Hair is Red!

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez = (

*************************************************************

Molly, Amy, Trish and Stacy sat at the bar. They watched as Torrie danced with her friend, Spike. (No, not Dudley.)

"If Torrie wasn't wearing clothes, then this would be live porn." Molly mumbled as she put her hand through her hair. 

"It's called dirty dancing." Amy said.

"Oh, I love that movie!" Stacy exclaimed. 

Amy rolled her eyes. 

Trish nervously looked at her watch. "Ten twenty… they're late." She said.

"Matt said they'd be here at ten fifteen…what's five minutes? Just chill, Trish." Amy said. 

Trish sighed. 

"Ooh look at Mr. Sexy." Stacy said, looking towards the Club's entrance. The girls looked in the same direction. 

"Hey! That's Matt!" Amy said.

"Oh." Stacy said, pouting. 

"Is Jeff the guy with the red and black hair?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Amy said. 

"Stacy, pretend your name is Trish for the rest of the night." Trish said, getting up to leave. 

Amy pulled her back. "You are _not_ going to stand him up!" She scolded.

"Amy, look at his hair! He looks like Ronald McDonald!" 

Amy laughed at her friend's comparison. 

Matt and Jeff made their way to the bar. 

"Somebody get a fire extinguisher." Molly mumbled before getting up.

"Why? There's no fire." Stacy said. 

"She's commenting on Jeff's hair." Amy whispered. 

"Oh…" Stacy said.

"Hey Amy." Matt said, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Hey… um, Matt, Trish, Trish, Matt." Amy introduced them. 

"Hi." Trish said sweetly as she shook Matt's hand. 

"Hey." Matt said. 

"Jeff, that's Trish, Trish that's Jeff." Matt introduced his brother to Trish. 

"Hi." Trish said again.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

Amy smiled at Trish as she led Matt to the dance floor.

Trish gave her a look that said _'please don't leave me.'_

Amy just shrugged and danced away.

"I'm gonna go hunk-hunting. See you later." Stacy said to Trish.

Once again, Trish gave the same look.

Stacy shrugged and mouthed the word 'sorry'. 

Trish sat back down on one of the barstools. Jeff sat on one next to her.

The two of them were quiet. 

"So… your hair is red." Trish said. Her eyes widened as she realized how stupid she sounded.

"Yeah, I know." Jeff said.

Trish didn't know what to say. Her first comment was stupid… she didn't want to make it worse.

"So is it naturally that color?" She asked. 

She made it worse.

To her surprise, Jeff laughed.

"Oh, thank God you have a sense of humor." She mumbled. Jeff heard her.

"Unlike Matt?" He asked.

Trish smiled. "I don't know, I don't really know him." 

"He's a loser." Jeff said.

"Oh." Trish said quietly. 

They were both quiet again. Trish hated uncomfortable silences. 

She looked up at Jeff. She could only see the side of his face. She hadn't really looked at him before, so she didn't know if he was really cute or not. 

"So um… your hair… do you – " Trish began to say.

"Yes, I dye it. I do it myself. I know it's a horrible job, but that's what makes it look cool." Jeff said, cutting her off.

"It's very…um… _different_." Trish said.

"Good different or bad different?" Jeff asked, turning to look at her.

"Good…good…definitely good." Trish said.

She looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"Green." She said. 

"No, red." Jeff corrected her. 

Trish looked confused. 

"My hair… is red." Jeff said, noticing her confused look. 

"Oh! No, not your hair…your eyes." She said.

"Oh. Yes, I'm aware of the colors on my body. Can we move to a different subject now?" Jeff asked.

Trish raised her eyebrow at his rudeness. 

Jeff laughed. "I was kidding." He said.

"Oh." Trish said, laughing too.

"I know I must sound like a total ditz." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"If you want to put it in a nice way…" Jeff said. He smiled at her. 

"That wasn't nice." Trish said, sounding like a little kid. 

"I know, I'm sorry." Jeff said. 

Trish smiled at him. She noticed he was kind of cute…if you didn't focus on the hair too much.

*************************************************************


	5. Ten Days

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez = (

*************************************************************

"His hair was bright red!"

"Oh shut up, you know you had a good time." 

Amy and Trish were arguing in the kitchen the next morning. 

Trish blushed.

"You did! You had a good time!" Amy said.

"At first it sucked… but then we started talking and… he's really sweet." 

"AW!"

"Oh, Amy, shut up." Trish said, although she smiled a little. 

"I bet you're gonna fall madly in love with him and then dump him after three months." Nidia said, as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Yup, that's what she did to Brian." Jacqueline added.

"Oh, and don't forget Charlie!" Amy joined.

"That's not true! I don't do that!" Trish said, trying to defend herself.

"Yeah it is! Right, Kat?" Jacqueline asked, nudging a silent Katherine.

"Well… yeah." Katherine said shyly. 

"Kathy!" Trish yelled.

Katherine shrugged.

"I would bet money on it…but I'm broke." Nidia said.

"Bet money on what?" Torrie asked, drowsily wandering into the kitchen.

"That Trish will fall madly in love with Jeff and then break up with him." Nidia said.

"I'm in." Torrie said.

"Torrie!" Trish yelled.

"Come on Trish, it's the truth! Remember Brian?" Torrie asked.

"And Charlie!" Amy exclaimed.

Trish rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone you guys. She's probably afraid of getting her heart broken." Stacy spoke up. She had been silently witnessing the whole thing from the counter.

"Thank you, Stacy." Trish said.

"But that doesn't give her the right to go and break the _guy's_ heart." Amy said.

"Well… guys do handle break-ups a lot better." Torrie said.

"Trish always breaks up with the guy first." Nidia said.

"Is it a reputation-type thing?" Jacqueline asked Trish.

"No… it's just that… I mean… not to sound conceited, but… I'm too pretty to get dumped on." Trish said.

"You sounded SO conceited." Amy said.

"Shut up." Trish said.

"I wonder if guys think so." Torrie said.

"And what are you trying to say?" Trish asked.

"You _are_ pretty, Trish… but don't you wonder if the guy thinks so? I mean… you think you're too pretty to get dumped on. Don't you ever wonder if the guy has the balls to do it? His friends would never let him live it down." Torrie said.

"Yeah… that would be like… going out with Justin Timberlake and dumping him. I don't care what the hell he does, he's too beautiful to lose." Katherine said.

"Exactly. Trish… not to sound like a lesbian, but you're a knockout. You're like… a guys typical fantasy-girl." Torrie said.

"Tropical fantasy?" Stacy asked.

"She said _typical_." Nidia said.

"Oh."

"I wonder if Jeff would do that." Amy said.

"I doubt it." Jacqueline said.

"There's our bet!" Nidia said.

"Where?" Stacy asked.

"Oh my God…" Amy mumbled.

"Here… in our minds… in our evil little minds." Nidia said pointing to her head. She smiled.

"Evil?" Victoria asked, suddenly poking her head in the doorway.

"Yeah, it's outside… go fetch!" Amy said.

Victoria rolled her eyes and her head disappeared.

"Go fetch…" Molly repeated, laughing. She had been making eggs while listening to the conversation.

"Anyway… what exactly is our bet?" Jacqueline asked.

"How long do you think it'll take for Jeff to dump Trish?" Nidia asked.

"A month." Katherine said.

"A year." Stacy said.

"An hour." Amy said.

Trish playfully punched Amy on the arm.

"Ten days." Molly said.

"Jeez Louise, Molly! Am I that annoying?" Trish asked.

"Who the hell says 'jeez Louise'?" Amy mumbled to Torrie. Torrie smiled.

"No… good… it's good. We'll give her ten days." Nidia said. "Ten days to annoy the hell out of Jeff… we'll see how long your beauty can keep the relationship together." 

"Yeah!" Katherine said.

"I don't know you guys…" Trish said.

"Scared, pretty girl?" Victoria asked, poking her head back in.

"Go find evil!" Amy demanded.

*************************************************************

"Finally up?" Jeff asked as Matt walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean 'finally'? It's twelve…it's still morning." Matt mumbled.

Jeff smiled and shook his head.

"So… that Trish girl. She was real cute." Matt said.

"Hell yeah." Jeff said loudly.

"Could you guys keep it down? I'm sleeping!" A voice came from the back room. It was their roommate, Eddie.

Matt rolled his eyes. Eddie sounded wide-awake.

"So did you guys hit it off?" Matt asked.

"Eh… I guess. She seemed kind of nervous." Jeff said.

"Well I didn't see you guys all night."

"You could've just come over to the bar." Jeff said in a disappointed tone.

"So she wasn't exactly what you expected her to be?" Matt asked, noticing the tone in Jeff's voice.

"Well her knockers were big."

"How big?" Eddie asked, coming into the kitchen. He put a hand through his fluffy brown hair.

"Dude, you so need gel." Matt commented.

"Dude, I so know that." Eddie said.

"Are you making fun of me?" Matt asked.

"They were huge." Jeff said as if Matt and Eddie weren't talking.

"Like… melon big or _water_melon big?" Eddie asked.

"Right in between." Jeff said.

"Peeeeeerrrrrfect." Eddie said, closing his eyes and grinning.

Matt laughed. "So are you gonna see her again?" He asked.

"Why, so she could dump me?" Jeff asked.

"Have a little confidence, bro. You might have a chance." Matt said.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? I thought she was gonna… I dunno… run or somethin'." Jeff said. He frowned.

"I told you, it's that hair of yours." Eddie said.

"Look who's talking." Jeff said. 

Eddie grinned. 

"Yeah, Jeff, so what… you made a bad first impression. Who cares? If you really like her, ask her out again." Matt suggested. He poured milk from the carton in his mouth, put it down, poured in chocolate syrup, gargled, and swallowed.

"I hate when you do that." Eddie said.

"Why?" Matt asked innocently.

"It makes me want some." 

Matt smiled and handed Eddie the carton of milk and the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"I want to ask her out, but I think I blew it with her. You know, you only get one chance to make a first impression." Jeff said, as he watched Eddie go through the same chocolate milk process.

"No…" Matt said sarcastically. "Last night was my sixth first impression with Amy." 

"Ha, ha." Jeff said.

"Well Jeff, you got nothin' to lose." Eddie said.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

"You make every chick fall in love with you… I honestly don't know how." Eddie said.

"Funny, Eddie. Very funny." Jeff said unenthusiastically.

"You do." Matt said.

"I do what?" Jeff asked.

"You somehow manage to make a girl fall in love with you." Matt said.

"But it takes him like… forever. Then the damn chick breaks up with him." Eddie said.

Matt laughed.

"That's not true!" Jeff yelled.

"Oh yeah it is." Matt said. "Remember Angela?" 

"Why did you have to bring her up?"

"No, Lauren! Remember her, Matt?" Eddie asked.

"Oh hell yeah! Who could forget? She wore like… a Z cup!" Matt exclaimed.

"No, Tanya wore the Z cup… Lauren was about an X." 

"Yeah, but Lauren's ass was like… BANG!"

"Oh yeah, she was bootylicious." Eddie said, reminiscing.

"No, Carla was bootylicious." Matt said.

"No, remember Rosa? Sh –"

"Would you guys shut the hell up already?" Jeff asked, getting frustrated. 

"Jeez Louise, can't a guy admire a woman's body?" Eddie asked.

"Dude, who says 'jeez Louise'?" Matt asked.

Eddie shrugged.

"And it does not take me forever to make a girl fall in love with me." Jeff said.

"Oh yeah it does. The minimum time… I'd say about two months." Eddie said.

"Nah, try three." Matt said.

"I bet I could do it in ten!" Jeff exclaimed.

"_Ten months_?!?!" Eddie cried.

"No, you asshole, ten _days_." Jeff said.

"Oh yeah right, you could not make a girl fall in love with you in ten days." Matt said.

"Wanna bet?" Jeff asked.

"Hell yeah." Matt said.

"Who's he gonna try to make fall in love with him?" Eddie asked.

"Trish." Matt and Jeff said at the same time.

"Ooh this is gonna be good." Matt said.

*************************************************************


	6. Basketball

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez = (

NOTE: Hearts Desire, I didn't even know people had to log in to sign my reviews. Thanks for telling me… I fixed my settings ;) and thanks everyone for all the reviews! Damn, was Jade happy!

NOTE #2: For all of you slow folks… I'm Jade. LoL

*************************************************************

"Hey I got tickets to a Lakers game!" Jeff announced as he walked into the apartment. 

"Are you serious?" Eddie exclaimed, snatching the tickets from Jeff's hand.

"Yup." Jeff said proudly.

"Where the hell did you get these? These are great seats, man!" Eddie said.

"Hey, it's just my charm." Jeff said, raising an eyebrow and giving Eddie a cheesy smile.

"What the hell is so exciting?" Matt asked, walking into the living room. He only had on his jeans and a pair of socks. His hair was soaking wet – he'd just come out of the shower.

"Lakers tickets!" Eddie cried.

"For real?" Matt asked, rubbing a towel on his head.

"No, for fake. What the hell, man? Why would I lie?" Eddie asked.

Matt shrugged.

"Jeff, these are yours?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"There's two of them… which one of us are you taking?" Matt asked.

"Me… we're best friends." Eddie said, throwing his arm around Jeff.

"He's my little brother!" Matt yelled.

"So? You annoy him." Eddie said.

"So? Blood is thicker than water." Matt said.

"No, I believe blood is thicker than wood." Eddie argued.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Dude, don't you watch wrestling?" Eddie asked, shaking his head.

"No… that shit is fake and it sucks ass." Matt mumbled.

"You're fake! You suck ass!" Eddie yelled.

"Riiiiiiiight." Matt said.

"Don't be dissin' wrestling like th –"

"Yeah, so Jeff… which one of us are you taking?" Matt asked, cutting Eddie off.

"None of you." Jeff said.

"What?" Matt and Eddie asked at the same time.

"I said none of you." Jeff repeated.

"I heard what you said... I just can't believe it." Eddie said.

"Jeff, buddy… c'mon, I'm your big brother!" Matt said.

"I don't care." Jeff said.

"So you're going to a basketball game by yourself with one extra ticket on you?" Eddie asked.

"Nope. I'm taking Trish." Jeff said.

"Trish? What the hell… she thinks Derek Jeter plays hockey." Matt said.

"No she doesn't." Jeff said, defending Trish.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Did you or did you not say that I couldn't make her fall in love with me?" Jeff asked.

"Well I did, but –" Matt started.

"But nothing." Jeff cut him off. "I'm taking Trish to the game and that's it… here's my chance to make her fall in love with me." Jeff said.

Eddie and Matt had the saddest expressions on their faces – and Jeff got a kick out of it.

*************************************************************

"Thanks for bringing me to the game!" Trish yelled. There were tons of screaming fans around her.

"Yeah! No problem!" Jeff yelled back.

Trish really was enjoying herself. Jeff's shell somehow cracked and he was being really cool to her.

She smiled at him. He didn't notice – he was too busy watching the game. Trish shrugged and watched the game, too. She saw how Jeff was really enjoying himself and she didn't want to disturb him.

__

But wait, she told herself. _I'm supposed to disturb him… he's supposed to dump me, _she thought. She looked back up at Jeff. He was cheering loudly. 

"Jeff!" She yelled.

He didn't hear her. 

"Jeff!" She yelled again. 

"Yeah!" He yelled. His head was turned to her, but his eyes were still on the game. 

"I'm thirsty!" she yelled. 

"Uh… Trish… there's like… twenty more minutes till half time!" He said.

"In other words you want me to wait?" She asked in a serious tone. 

Jeff quickly glanced at her. "Exactly! I knew you'd understand!" He yelled. He smiled. She didn't know if he smiled because of the excitement of the game, or if it was meant for her.

"Fine, that's okay! I'll get it!" She yelled. She started to get up. Jeff held her down. "No, it's okay, I'll get it for you!" He said. Trish smiled sweetly at him. 

Jeff walked up to the guy at the concession stand. His eyes were focused on the little TV above the guy's head. It was showing the game.

"May I help you?" The guy asked.

"Uh… yeah… let me get a… medium Coke." Jeff said – his eyes still glued on to the TV.

"A medium Coke?"

"Yeah."

The guy went over to the soda fountain and came back with the Coke. He handed it to Jeff.

"That would be four twenty-five." He said.

"Four twenty-five?" Jeff asked, suddenly losing interest in the game. "What the hell? You could buy a pack of cigarettes with that kind of money."

"No, sir, cigarettes are seven dollars." 

"Shut up." Jeff said, snatching the Coke. He put the money on the counter – a five-dollar bill. "And keep the change!" He yelled. 

__

I've always wanted to say that! Jeff thought, happily.

He looked around for his seat. He spotted Trish jumping up and down yelling, "TOUCHDOWN!" He smiled and sat next to her.

"Here you go." Jeff said handing her the soda.

"Thank you." Trish said. She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back. 

Trish took a sip and made a face. 

"Jeff, sweetie, this isn't diet." She said, handing him the cup.

"Oh… okay." Jeff said in a disappointed tone. He stood up and went back to the concession stand. This time, there were about fifteen people on line. Jeff silently watched the game as the line moved slowly.

"May I help you?" A voice asked. 

Jeff wasn't paying attention. 

"Sir?" The voice asked.

"Huh, what?" Jeff asked.

"May I help you?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"Oh…yeah. Um… I asked for a diet Coke." Jeff said. 

"No you didn't." The guy said. 

"Yes I did." 

"I'm afraid not."

"Fine… just get me a damn diet Coke." Jeff said, annoyed. 

Once again, the guy went to the soda fountain.

"Here you are, sir." The guy said. "That will be four twenty-five."

And once again, Jeff gave him a five-dollar bill.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day." The guy said.

"Where's my change?" Jeff asked.

"You told me to keep it."

"I said that last time."

The guy shrugged and gave Jeff his seventy-five cents.

Jeff went back to where Trish was. He handed her the soda.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him. 

Jeff sighed. "No problem." 

They continued watching the game. One of the players made a slam-dunk. 

"YES!" Jeff shouted, jumping up.

"Jeff?" 

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?" Trish asked.

"In the game?" Jeff asked.

Trish nodded.

"Uh…" Jeff explained the whole rest of the game to her… and it was very annoying.

*************************************************************


	7. How Was the Game?

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez = ( 

NOTE: You know… I almost didn't write this fic. My cousin, a Jeff fan, told me it was a stupid idea and that I'd get bad reviews. Of course, being the rebel that I am, I did what I had to do and see for myself. Damn, I love proving people wrong! Thanks you guys, for all the great reviews.

*************************************************************

"So, how was the game?" Eddie asked in a pissed off tone. He was sitting on the couch, playing Playstation 2.

"It was… confusing." Jeff said.

"At least you went to a _live_ game. I've been sitting here for hours watching this assclown play '_NBA Live_.'" Matt said.

"Well it does have the word 'live' in it." Jeff said.

"Did you just call me an assclown?" asked Eddie.

"Yes." 

"That's Chris Jericho's word!" Eddie said.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Chris Jericho! He's a wrestler! You watch wrestling!"

"No, I don't. I made that word up."

"No! You watch –"

"Trish was a pain in my ass." Jeff said, cutting them off.

"She was?" asked Eddie.

"Hell yes! She kept sending me to get her soda… and she asked me to explain the game… it was annoying as hell." Jeff said.

"See? That's what you get for not taking one of us." Matt said.

"Yup!" Eddie agreed.

"Shut up." Jeff mumbled.

"So trying to make her fall in love with you wasn't as easy as you thought it would be?" Matt asked.

"Not at all." Jeff said, rubbing his temples.

"Nine more days to go, big boy." Eddie said. He laughed.

"Don't remind me." Jeff whined.

"Well, Jeff, if you wanna win her over you can't be so overwhelmed." Matt said.

"Well, he can, he just can't let Trish see that she's bothering him." Eddie said.

Jeff shrugged.

"Well… what are your plans for tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"I have to go to work tomorrow." Jeff said.

"What are the hours?" asked Eddie.

"Seven to eleven." Jeff said.

"Take her to an early movie." Matt suggested.

"I can't." Jeff said.

"Why not?" Eddie asked.

"I have to be at the station by five." 

"What for?" Matt asked.

"We got a new CD shipment and so I have to get the requests in order."

"That's gay." Eddie commented.

Jeff shrugged again.

"Are you gonna be on air?" Matt asked.

Jeff nodded.

"We'll listen." Matt said.

*************************************************************

"How was the game?" Torrie asked as Trish threw herself on the couch.

Trish laughed.

"What happened?" Amy asked in an amused tone. The rest of the girls crowded around Trish.

"Having a root canal would've been better than being with me." Trish said.

"That bad, huh?" Katherine asked.

"I acted like the only six-year-old." Trish said.

"How?" Nidia asked.

"Well at first, I sent him to get me soda…but I didn't mention that I wanted diet." 

"Ooh." Amy said. She laughed. She knew where this was going.

"So he went back and forth to the confession stand?" Stacy asked.

"_Concession_ stand." Molly corrected her.

"Yep." Trish said.

"What else happened?" Jacqueline asked.

"Well… why would a guy expect an airhead like me to understand basketball?" Trish asked.

"You didn't!" Torrie exclaimed.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"Yes I did… he explained the whole game to me." Trish said, grinning.

"Job well done?" Amy asked.

"Job _very_ well done." Trish said.

"Nine more days to go." Katherine said.

"I think _one_ was enough. You should've seen how annoyed he looked." Trish said. 

The girls laughed.

"What are you guys gonna do tomorrow?" Nidia asked.

Trish shrugged. "I think he has to work… so maybe I'll show up at his job."

Katherine giggled. "I bet you'll act like such a pain!" She said.

"Of course." Trish said.

"It comes naturally." Amy said.

"Ha, ha." Trish said.

The girls laughed.

"I can't wait for the 4-1-1." Jacqueline said.

"Oh, it'll be good… I can't let my sisters down." Trish said.

The girls smiled.

*************************************************************


	8. Dinner at WTKZ

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez = ( 

NOTE: To tell you the truth… I didn't really see the whole movie (I saw most of it), so… it's kinda gonna go my way from here ;) 

*************************************************************

"Hey, Jeff, you're on in 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1!"

"What's up! This is Jeff here for your top seven at seven. I'll be here all night ladies and gents, so turn up the volume and start jammin'. I'm gonna start the night off with your number seven pick… here's _All the Things She_ _Said_ by T.A.T.U… only on WTKZ 5." Jeff pushed a red button and the music started playing. 

"Off to a good start." His co-worker, Janice Hart commented.

"Thanks." Jeff said. He sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. 

His cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey it's Trish."

"Oh, hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Uh… I'm actually at work."

"Really? You never told me exactly what it is that you do."

"Uh… I'm a radio DJ on WTKZ."

"Oh! That is so cool!"

"I guess."

"So, will I see you later?"

"I dunno… I have to work till eleven."

"Oh poo…"

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then… I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

"Bye Jeffy."

"Bye."

Jeff hung up his phone. _Did she just call me Jeffy? _He wondered. He shrugged it off. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he wouldn't be seeing her later.

** LaTeR oN **

"Hey, Jeff, I'm gonna go out to eat… you wanna come?" Janice asked.

Jeff shook his head. "Nah, thanks. I'm on air till eleven. Plus, I'm broke… and I know you wouldn't treat." 

"You know me very well." Janice said, smiling.

Jeff laughed. "A little too well." He said.

Janice waved and left the studio.

Jeff looked at his watch. Eight-thirty. His stomach growled.

"I should've eaten something before I left." Jeff mumbled to himself.

"Knock, knock!" He heard a perky voice call.

He turned around. Much to his surprise, there was Trish… with a picnic basket.

Jeff tried to hide the annoyance and disappointment in his voice. "Uh…hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I figured you might be hungry… so I brought you something to eat!" Trish said again in her perky voice.

"Um… that was nice of you… but I have to be back on air in like… twelve seconds… commercial break." Jeff said.

"I can wait." Trish said, smiling.

"Yeah…" Jeff said. He went back to the mic.

He put a finger over his lips, signaling for Trish not to say anything. He pushed the red button and began talking.

Trish watched in awe as Jeff spoke.

"Five songs in a row… no commercial breaks. Starting now! Only on WTKZ 5." Jeff pushed another button and the music started playing.

"You do that so well." Trish said.

"Thanks." Jeff said.

"Hungry?" Trish asked, holding up the basket.

Jeff nodded.

Trish opened the basket and took out a little container. 

"I made Chicken Alfredo." She said, smiling at Jeff.

Jeff smiled back.

They began to eat. 

Jeff took his first bite and made a disgusted face. Luckily, Trish didn't see.

"Um… this red stuff on the chicken… is that gravy?" Jeff asked.

Trish shook her head. "I don't know how to make gravy." She said.

"Oh…" Jeff said.

"There's no red stuff on my chicken." She said. She frowned. "I can't cook! I left blood on your chicken and now you hate me!" Trish whined.

"No! No! I don't hate you! What red stuff? It's my eyes… I was staring at the light for too long. I'm seeing things." Jeff lied.

"You shouldn't do that." Trish said.

"What?"

"Stare at the light."

"Oh… I know… I was amazed by the shape of the bulb." Jeff lied again.

*************************************************************


	9. Not What She Expected

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =( 

*************************************************************

Trish was actually a great cook. She had purposely cooked terribly for Jeff. _Her_ food was delicious… she had made sure that Jeff's wasn't. 

She thought back to when they first started eating. She had to smile at the faces Jeff had made. 

Trish laughed silently as she walked upstairs. She started undressing. She slipped into an extra-large T-shirt and snuggled under her covers. Trish reached over and pressed the 'play' button on her answering machine. She had three new messages: one from her mom, one from her grandmother, and one from Jeff. 

She listened to the first two. They both pretty much said the same thing – to call when she had the time. 

Next, the automated-voice recited Jeff's cell phone number. Trish smiled to herself. She thought about what the message would say. Maybe something like… _we should just be friends_… or…_I had a great time! Maybe we should do it again and… just be friends_… or _let's hang_ _out and just be friends_. She couldn't stop thinking of Jeff's voice saying: _let's just be friends_. 

Finally, the message started playing. "_Hey Trish. It's_ _me… Jeff. I had a really nice time with you…_" _Here it comes_, Trish thought happily. _"…your food was delicious…_" _What?_ "…_I'd love to see you again sometime. I'd like to take you out for lunch tomorrow around one…call me as soon as you get this message. Bye…Trishy._" 

Trish sat up in bed with a horrified look on her face. Why would he want to see her again? She'd been so annoying and irritating… and did he call her _Trishy_?

She picked up her phone and dialed Jeff's number.

"I've been waiting for your call," was Jeff's answer.

"You have?" Trish asked, trying not to sound confused.

"Yeah… did you get my message?"

"Yes."

"So is it a date?"

"Um… yeah."

"Alright!" Jeff shouted excitedly. It made Trish frown.

"Um… I'll meet you at Little Tony's Pizzeria at one."

"I'll be there."

"Bye."

"Bye Jeff."

She hung up and ran down the hall, into Torrie's bedroom. She started shaking her furiously. 

"Huh? What?" Torrie asked in a muffled voice. 

"Jeff wants to see me again!" Trish whined. 

"Mm…sweetie, I have a test tomorrow." Torrie mumbled.

"Argh!" Trish growled.

She ran over to Amy's bed. She looked down at the redhead in her peaceful sleep. It was useless trying to wake Amy. World War II could be going around her and she wouldn't hear a thing. 

Trish ran to Molly's room. 

"Molly!" Trish yelled. 

"Mm?" Molly mumbled. 

"Jeff wants to see me again!" She whined. 

Molly sat up. "So?" She asked.

"So? Did I not tell you about all the crap I put him through?" Trish asked. 

"Well yeah… but –" 

"But nothing! He should hate me!"

"Well he doesn't… you have to try harder." Molly said. 

Trish frowned. She had been trying her hardest – but things just weren't going her way.

"Fine." Trish said in a firm tone. "I'll just have to be a little more annoying, that's all." 

*************************************************************


	10. Poor Jeff!

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =( 

*************************************************************

Trish met Jeff at the restaurant at around two. She knew she was late… and that's how she had planned it. 

She spotted Jeff sitting at a booth by the window. He was watching as the cars passed by. He had this innocent expression on his face…

"Hey!" Trish said as she slid into the seat across from him. 

Jeff looked at her in surprise. "Oh hi Trish! You're an hour late…"

"Oh, I know. They were giving back-to-back reruns of _Saved by the Bell_. I had to watch it – Zack's a total hottie." Trish said.

"Oh." Jeff said in an upset tone.

"You're not mad, right? Of course you aren't! You're just a sweetie." Trish said, leaning over and pinching Jeff's cheek. 

Jeff raised an eyebrow.

Trish smiled at him.

"THAT'S TRISH?!" They heard a loud voice ask.

Jeff and Trish turned around to see Eddie and Matt in a booth towards the back of the restaurant. 

Jeff didn't know they were going to be there. He widened his eyes and signaled for the both of them to shut up. 

It was Eddie who had yelled. 

Matt saw Jeff's signal. He tried to cover up Eddie's mistake.

"Yes, that's _fish_, you ass!" Matt yelled. 

Eddie lowered his eyebrows. "Huh?" He asked. 

"That's fish! What else would it be? You can be such an idiot at times!" Matt continued. 

Trish turned back to look at Jeff. "I thought one of them said my name." She said.

"No, he said _fish_… not _Trish_." Jeff said, sighing.

"Yeah." Trish said.

Just then, the waiter came over.

"Hi, how are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm good thanks." Jeff said.

"I'm fine – and yourself?" Trish asked.

"I'm doing alright. Are you guys all set? Can I take your orders?" 

"Yeah – I'll have the chicken parm –" Jeff began. He thought about the night before, and the disgusting chicken Trish fed him. "Yeah, I just want a large pepperoni slice." Jeff said, changing his mind.

The waiter jotted it down. "And you, miss?" He asked.

"I'll have the same." Trish said.

"And to drink?" The waiter asked.

"A large Co –" Jeff thought about the basketball game and the times that Trish sent him to get her Coke. Jeff changed his mind. "A large Pepsi." Jeff said.

The waiter looked at Trish. "I'll have the same." She said again.

The waiter jotted that down, too. "Would you like some garlic knots while you wait for your food?" The waiter asked.

Jeff really didn't want to pay for something he wasn't going to eat. He shook his head "No th –" He began. Trish cut him off.

"Yes please." She said loudly. 

Jeff glared at her. She didn't see it.

He was going to pay for the check… why would she just go off and assume he was going to buy her anything she pleased?

The waiter nodded and left.

Jeff looked past Trish to see what Eddie and Matt were doing. Matt was whispering something to Eddie. Jeff figured it was about him, because Eddie kept looking at Jeff.

"So, what did you do when you got home?" Trish asked Jeff.

Jeff diverted his attention from Eddie and Matt to Trish.

"I…sle –" Jeff was about to say 'slept'. He thought about it for a second. "I thought about you." He said in a sexy voice. He leaned over and put his hand over Trish's. He wanted to take her by surprise – and that he did.

Trish's eyes widened. "You did?" She asked.

Jeff nodded. "How could I not?" He asked, smiling.

Trish shrugged, still in surprise.

"Yeah, Trish. I mean… you're great. You're beautiful and sexy as hell… I think I'm falling in lo –"

"Here are your garlic knots." The waiter said, placing a small bowl on the table. "They're making your pizza's now." 

"Thank you." Trish said, relieved that the waiter cut Jeff off.

The waiter nodded and left.

"Trish… when I first saw you… I thought 'wow… I'm gonna date _her_?'" Jeff continued.

Trish stared at him blankly.

"Because you were so damn sexy in your little mini-skirt. Damn, baby, you're sexy right now… actually… you'd be sexy in a T-shirt and sweatpants." Jeff said, biting his lip.

Trish didn't know what to do. Things were going the exact opposite of how she'd planned. 

She reached over, grabbed a couple of garlic knots, and shoved them into her mouth. 

She chewed for a few seconds. "Do you think I'm sexy now?" She asked with her mouth full.

Jeff made a disgusted face, but it quickly changed. "Yes." He said, even though he didn't mean it. 

Trish finished chewing and then swallowed. She burped loudly. "Oh." She said.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. 

Trish looked at Jeff. He winked at her.

"Wow, these garlic knots are good." She said, grabbing a few more. She put some in her mouth. "Here, have one." She said, shoving one into Jeff's mouth. 

Jeff chewed. "Delicious." He mumbled. 

Trish grinned.

"Here are your pizzas." The waiter said, placing the food in front of them. 

"Mm…they look great." Trish said. Her eyes widened.

"Enjoy." The waiter said, leaving.

"I want this slice…it looks bigger." Trish said, grabbing the slice that was in front of Jeff. She slid the one that was supposed to be hers in front of him.

"Um…okay." Jeff said.

Trish picked a pepperoni off of her pizza. She stuffed it into her mouth. "Spicy!" She exclaimed.

Jeff watched in awe as Trish took a huge bite out of her pizza. "They cook really good here! They must be real Italians." She said.

"No, actually I'm Portuguese… it's kind of close to Italian, though." The waiter said, placing their Pepsi's in front of them.

"But you're just a waiter." Jeff said.

"Yeah… Pedro cooks most of the food – he's Mexican." The waiter said.

"Oh." Jeff said.

The waiter smiled and left.

Trish was eating her crust while Jeff was only halfway through. 

"Are you gonna eat that?" Trish asked, pointing at Jeff's pizza.

"Wow, Trish… you sure can eat." Jeff said.

Trish dropped her crust and her lip quivered. She began to cry – loudly.

People stared at them. 

Jeff leaned over. "Trish, what's the matter?" Jeff asked quietly.

"MY BOYFRIEND THINKS I'M FAT!" Trish whined loudly.

"Aww…" Some people said in sympathy.

"Dude! How could you tell her that?" Some guy yelled.

Jeff looked over to whoever said that. His jaw opened when he saw it was Matt. 

Eddie stood up. "Yeah! What kind of guy does that? You're a jerk!" Eddie yelled.

Trish continued crying. She got up and ran to the bathroom, bawling as loud as she could.

"She's not even fat! I should kick your ass right now!" Matt yelled. 

Some other guys cheered.

"Asshole!" Some lady yelled.

"I'll help you kick his ass!" Another guy yelled.

"There will be no ass-kicking in my restaurant!" Some guy yelled. It was obviously Little Tony. "Either you calm down or leave." Tony said to Jeff.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "But I –"

"Sir, I don't need your attitude, I have my own." Tony said.

"I don't have an attitude." Jeff said.

"Sir, why are you yelling?" Tony asked.

Jeff was calm. "I'm not yelling." He said.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Tony asked.

"No, I –"

"Now you're insulting me." Tony said.

"I didn't even –"

"Calm down!" 

"I'm cal –"

"Now I should let that guy kick your ass." Tony said.

"What did I –"

"Oh, now you're insulting my family!" 

"No I'm no –"

"Get out of my restaurant you no good non-Italian!" Tony yelled.

Jeff stood up. He walked towards the door.

"Now you're disrespecting me! This food ain't free!" Tony yelled.

Jeff walked back to where Tony was. He handed him a twenty-dollar bill. "Keep the change." Jeff mumbled.

"Now you're saying my job ain't good enough." Tony said.

"No I'm not!" Jeff yelled.

"Yeah you are, you think I need your change! Look, man, I don't need no one to pity me."

"I'm not pitying you." Jeff said.

"Am I not worth pitying for? Now you're calling me a worthless Italian!" Tony yelled.

"Keep the change, I'm leaving." Jeff said, aggravated already. He walked towards the door again.

"Look at that! He's leaving without his girl!" Matt yelled.

"Probably to go get freaky with some other chick… you disgusting bastard!" Eddie yelled.

"I'm so disgusted! I've lost my appetite!" Matt yelled. He walked by Jeff, spitting at his feet.

"Me too!" Eddie yelled, following Matt.

"Go get your girlfriend!" Someone yelled at Jeff.

Jeff went toward the woman's bathroom.

"My eight-year-old daughter is in there! You dirty man!" A woman yelled.

"Ma'am, I wouldn't –"

"You would! Tony, there's a man trying to rape this woman's daughter!" Another woman yelled.

"Get the hell out of my restaurant!" Tony yelled. 

Jeff sighed and walked out of the restaurant.

Trish poked her head out of the bathroom and laughed.

*************************************************************


	11. Why Would You Guys do That to Me?

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =( 

*************************************************************

Jeff stormed into the apartment. Matt and Eddie were sitting quietly on the couch. The both of them were reading magazines.

"What the _fuck_ were guys thinking?" Jeff demanded.

Eddie calmly put his magazine down. "Why, whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, don't give me that shit! You know what you did!" Jeff yelled.

"Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey… there's no need for cussing. We're all decent men… why can't we act like it?" Matt asked.

"Decent? _Decent?_ You assholes aren't decent! You almost got me jumped by a bunch of guys I don't even know! And for what? Nothing! Why would you guys do that to me?" Jeff asked.

"You really wanna know?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Jeff said quietly.

Matt didn't take his eyes off Jeff. "Tell him, Eddie." He said.

"My reason – you wouldn't take me to the basketball game." Eddie said.

"_What?!_ Are you serious?!" Jeff asked.

Eddie nodded.

"And what's your reason?" Jeff asked Matt.

"My reason? Well… you wouldn't take me to the basketball game." Matt said.

Jeff turned red. "Man, screw you guys!" Jeff yelled, going into his room.

"No thanks, dude, I'm not gay." Eddie called.

"Yeah, and I don't believe in incest." Matt added.

Matt and Eddie both went back to their magazines. After a few seconds, Eddie put his down.

"So… if you and Jeff _weren't_ brothers… you'd screw him?" 

*************************************************************


	12. Let's Start Over

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =( 

NOTE: Hearts Desire, I used one of the things you mentioned in your review… see how well I communicate with my fans? Don't ya love me? Hehehe… read on…here's a long chapter for you!

*************************************************************

Jeff lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was the hell Trish was putting him through – but he couldn't give up. He still had time. He was sure he could make her fall in love with him. Jeff really didn't know what to do. 

He knew most girls liked romantic things. A walk on the beach? No, too common. A picnic in the park? No, too corny. Watching the sunset on a cliff? No, too dangerous. Jeff might throw Trish off after a couple of hours. 

What could he do with her? He was clueless.

Jeff sighed and turned on his TV. He flipped through cartoons, movies, soap operas, reality shows – nothing of his interest. 

"Damn." Jeff mumbled. He was bored as hell. He wasn't going to hang out with the guys… and he _definitely _wasn't going to go out with Trish. He stopped channel surfing and watched some commercials. Jeff sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he should take a short nap. Jeff started drifting off when something caught his attention… 

__

"Wanna know how to make a girl fall in L-O-V-E with you?" A man on TV asked.

"L-O-V-E…" Jeff quietly repeated. "That spells love! Hell yes I wanna make a girl fall in love with me!" Jeff exclaimed, sitting up in bed. 

__

"Then woo her with a delicious dinner…made by you!" The man continued. 

"Woo? What is woo?" Jeff asked. 

__

"Make her fall in love with you, you dope!" The man answered. 

Jeff raised an eyebrow. It was almost as if he and the man on TV were actually conversing.

"But how do I make dinner… I dunno how to cook." Jeff mumbled. 

__

"Buy this twelve-page handy cookbook! It's called Cooking in 1-2-3! Made by men – for men. Only forty-three eighty-five!"

"Forty-three eighty-five?! For a twelve page cookbook?!" Jeff cried. 

__

"That's because it's guaranteed that you'll win her over!" The man said. 

Jeff shrugged. He turned off his TV. He was going to the bookstore.

*************************************************************

When Jeff came back into the apartment, Eddie and Matt were lazily watching TV.

"OUT, OUT, GET OUT!" Jeff yelled, swinging at the guys with his new book.

"Hey man, what's your deal?" Eddie asked, avoiding Jeff's swings.

"I'm gonna do something for Trish, and I need the house to myself at least till tomorrow afternoon." Jeff said. He looked at his watch. It was four o' clock in the afternoon.

"Fine… I wanna see Amy anyway." Matt said, getting up.

"I don't have an Amy to go see!" Eddie whined.

"She has friends." Matt said, dragging Eddie out with him.

Jeff grinned and set to work.

*************************************************************

By seven o' clock, Jeff had everything set. The book told him exactly what to do. He even had the room dimly lit with candles on the table.

At precisely seven-fifteen, the doorbell rang. 

Jeff opened it, and there was Trish in a tight, short black dress. 

"Wow." Jeff murmured. 

Trish smiled.

"You – you look amazing." Jeff said. He couldn't take his eyes off Trish's body. Tonight was definitely his night.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Trish said, checking Jeff out. He was wearing a button-down long sleeved silky gray shirt and black jeans. His hair was dyed jet-black… he looked very sexy. 

"Is all this for me?" Trish asked as she looked around the room.

"Yeah." Jeff whispered, slowly taking off her jacket. He smelled her hair. Trish noticed. She looked at him and winked.

"Have a seat." Jeff said, pulling a chair out for her.

"Why, thank you." She said, sitting down.

"No problem." Jeff said.

"So…what's on the menu?" Trish asked. 

Jeff put a plate down in front of her. On it was mashed potatoes, corn and pork chops. 

Jeff sat down across from her.

"Mm…this looks delicious." Trish said.

Jeff smiled.

"Did you make this yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said proudly.

"How long did it take you?" 

"A long time… I had to follow directions and I did it very slowly so I wouldn't mess it up for you." Jeff said smiling at her.

"Oh…too bad I can't eat meat." Trish said.

"What?" Jeff asked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"I can't eat meat." Trish repeated.

"But Trish… the other night you ate _Chicken_ Alfredo… and earlier today you had a _pepperoni_ pizza." Jeff said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah but… I became a vegetarian as of three-fifteen this afternoon… I mean… do you know where chicken comes from?" She asked.

Jeff frowned. "No, tell me." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Chicken! You know… bawk, bawk, bawk. The sweet little birdies that give us eggs!" Trish said.

"Wow… you see, you learn something new everyday." Jeff said. He had a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Jeff… I didn't mean to make you upset." Trish said. 

"No…no it's okay… I'll just order Chinese."

*************************************************************

"Oh my God, you didn't!" Trish cried. She couldn't stop laughing. 

Jeff nodded. "Ask Matt." He said, smiling. 

"I can't believe you filled your dad's girlfriends car up with dirt!" Trish said. 

Jeff nodded proudly. 

They were sitting in the middle of the living room. There were cartons of Chinese food all around them. They had been joking and laughing most of the night. 

Trish stopped laughing and became serious for a second. "You know, Jeff… you're a pretty cool person once you open up." She said.

"Thanks… you are too."

"Oh, I know." Trish said, smiling.

Jeff laughed.

"Trish… I hafta ask you a question…" Jeff said.

"Sure."

"Your whole… attitude… your perspective on things these past few days. Is that how you really are? 'Cause you're a hell of a lot different right now." Jeff said.

Trish sighed. She wanted to tell him about the bet… but she decided not to.

"Um…Jeff… let's start over." She said.

Jeff looked confused. "Huh?" 

"I'm Trish." She said, putting her hand out for a shake.

Jeff looked at her hand. He held it and placed a gentle kiss on it. "My pleasure." He whispered.

"Oh my God, you're so cute." Trish whispered back.

"Yeah – I know." Jeff said, smiling.

"No, I'm serious." Trish said.

"I was, too."

"Can I kiss you?" Trish asked.

"What?" 

"Can I kiss you?" Trish repeated.

"If it makes you happy, I gue –"

Jeff was cut off by Trish's lips. She kissed him passionately for a few seconds after finally pulling back.

"Wow." Jeff mumbled.

"Shit!" Trish yelled.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me." Trish said.

Jeff shook his head. "No, no… it was very…very right." He said, smiling.

"No, it wasn't!" Trish whined. She'd forgotten for those few seconds that Jeff was supposed to dump her.

"You think I should've kissed you first?" Jeff asked.

"What?" Trish asked.

"The guy should make the first move… in this case, I'm the guy. You're the girl, and you made the first move. Is that what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

Trish was about to shake her head… instead she nodded it. She wanted to kiss Jeff again. "Yes…that's what's wrong." She lied.

"Oh… then we can start over… again…" Jeff said.

"Okay." Trish said, clearing her throat. "I'm Trish." She said, putting her hand out again.

This time, Jeff pulled her hand, making her lunge into his arms. He kissed her lips – she returned the favor. 

Jeff pulled away from the kiss after about ten seconds. "I'm Jeff." He whispered before kissing her again.

**********************The Next Afternoon***********************

Trish had slept over. She and Jeff didn't _sleep_ together… but they slept together.

It was one in the afternoon and the two of them were _still_ asleep.

Eddie and Matt walked into the apartment. 

"HONEY! WE'RE HOME!" Eddie yelled.

"And you call _me_ gay…" Matt mumbled.

Eddie shrugged.

"Oh Jeffrey! Where art thou?" Matt called.

"He can't possibly be asleep… Jeff's an early riser." Eddie said.

"I'll go look." Matt said. 

He went into Jeff's room.

"Je – holy crap!" Matt exclaimed. 

"What?" Eddie asked, running into the room. 

Matt pointed to the bed. 

"HOLY CRAP! JEFF SCORED!" Eddie yelled. 

He yelled loud enough to wake up Jeff and Trish. 

"Jeff did not score." Jeff mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm Eddie!" Eddie introduced himself to Trish. He leapt up on the bed. 

"Hi." Trish said. 

"Did you and Jeff score?" He whispered. 

"No." Trish whispered back. 

Eddie frowned. "You guys suck." He mumbled. 

"Maybe they did 'suck' if you know what I mean!" Matt yelled.

"I so totally know what you mean!" Eddie yelled. 

They high-fived each other. 

"Get…out…now." Jeff said slowly.

"All…right…bye." Matt said in the same tone. 

"Nice…meeting…you." Eddie said to Trish. 

"Jeff…just…scored!" Eddie and Matt yelled at the same time.

*************************************************************


	13. Responsible Eddie

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =(

NOTE: BntZ3lana … I'm so FLATTERED that MY story is your FAVORITE story!!! *TeaR* I LoVe YoU aLL!!!!

NOTE 2: Right now, this chapter might not make any sense… but it will. You'll understand when I post a few more chapters.

NOTE 3: There won't be any chapter posting anytime soon… =( I'm leaving tomorrow (July 4th) to Texas… I'll be back the 25th… I'm gonna miss writing and posting chapters! And I'll especially miss my fans and all my reviews… I love you guys! Oh… and prepare your eyes for a lot of reading, when I get back… cuz I'm gonna be doing a lot of posting…

*************************************************************

"It's one in the afternoon and Trish still isn't home!" Stacy said in a worried tone.

"She went to see Jeff last night." Amy said. "Maybe she's still there."

"Yeah right, Amy. So you're saying she slept with him?" Molly asked. 

"It's a possibility." Torrie said, with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to call the Bureau of Missing Persons!" Stacy exclaimed, picking up the phone. She dialed a number. "Hello, Bureau of Missing Persons? My name is Stacy Keibler. My friend is missing. Yes… yes… she's eighteen years old…blonde hair..." 

Just then, Trish walked in. She stood next to Stacy. Stacy examined her. 

"About five feet, five inches. She's wearing a – take off your jacket, Trish. A short black dre – Trish! Wow you guys sure are fast!" Stacy said, hanging up the phone.

"Where were you all night?" Amy asked. 

"Jeff's apartment." Trish said.

"Ah-ha! We should've betted." Amy said.

"No more bets, please." Trish said in a sad tone. She threw herself on the couch.

"Why? What's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"You know how Jeff's supposed to dump me…" Trish mumbled.

"Yeah…what's the problem? Is he like – falling in love with you or something?" Torrie asked.

"No… I think it's the other way around." Trish said, covering her face in embarrassment.

"You love Jeff?!" Molly squealed.

"I don't know." Trish whined. "It's just that… he's so cute and nice…and funny… and he has a good heart." 

"Oh yeah… let's turn back time for just a sec." Amy said. She cleared her throat, preparing for her Trish-imitation. "Oh my God! His hair is red! Stacy, pretend your name is Trish for the rest of the night! Blah, blah, blah!" Amy cried in a high-pitched voice.

"I do not talk like that." Trish said, defending herself.

"That's not the point." Amy said.

"Then what's the point? Someone point me to the point!" Trish cried.

"The point is… you hated his guts when you first met him –" Amy began.

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah you did!"

"I just thought he was…weird."

"Anyway… like I said, you hated his guts when you first met him, and you even wanted him to break up with you –" Amy began again.

"Yeah! That's true! I remember you waking me up past midnight to tell me that he wanted to see you again… and you didn't want him to." Molly said, cutting Amy off.

Trish shrugged.

"And now you're falling in love." Amy finally finished.

*************************************************************

"C'mon Jeff, tell the truth… did you guys score?" Eddie asked. He would not stop insisting that Jeff and Trish 'scored'. 

"No, Eddie, we didn't score for the fiftieth time." Jeff said in an exasperated tone.

"You lie!" Eddie cried.

"Fine! We scored! Are you happy now?" Jeff asked. 

"I knew it! Ha! You guys scored big time!" Eddie said.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"So, guys, what are we gonna do tonight?" Eddie asked, grinning.

"I'm going out with Amy." Matt said.

"And I have to go to work." Jeff said.

"No way are you guys gonna ditch me!" Eddie yelled.

"Uh…yes way." Matt and Jeff said at the same time.

Eddie frowned.

"Call Molly." Matt suggested.

"Molly?" Jeff asked.

"One of Amy's friends…man, that girl is so uptight!" Eddie said.

"You said she was cool." Matt said.

"Nooo… I said she was _interesting_. Interesting does not mean cool!" 

"Whatever, dude." Matt mumbled.

"She told me I was irresponsible! And I was too laid back… that I need to start… you know… doing 'big people things'." Eddie said, doing the quote signs.

"Well… do something 'responsible' while we're gone." Matt said.

"I once had a dog!" Eddie exclaimed.

"And?" Jeff asked.

"And… I forgot to put his leash on him and he ran into the street…" Eddie said sadly.

"And…" Jeff said.

"There is no _and_, okay Jeff! Snuggles died! He's gone! And I can't bring him back!" Eddie cried, dramatically.

"And?" Jeff asked.

"And you better stop saying and before I…"

"Before you what?"

"Before I… hide all your hair dye."

"Touch 'em and die." Jeff said, fiercely.

"Okay, boys… calm down." Matt said.

"I'll do it!" Eddie cried.

"Go ahead! Do it! I dare you!" Jeff yelled.

"I CAN! AND I WILL!" Eddie yelled, running towards Jeff's bathroom.

"I'll beat the living shit outta you, you taco-eating bastard!" Jeff yelled, chasing Eddie.

Eddie stopped in his tracks. "I'm Cuban!" He yelled.

"Same shit, different smell." Jeff said.

"Go to hell you southern redneck!" Eddie yelled.

"You!" Jeff yelled, not knowing what else to say.

"Hiding all of Jeff's hair dye is not a responsible thing to do, Edward." Matt said in a fatherly tone.

"Fine!" Eddie yelled. "But as Bob as my witness, I, Edwardo Calixto Zaldívar, will do something responsible!" 

"Your middle name is Calixto?" Jeff asked.

"Did you say 'as Bob as my witness'?" Matt asked.

"I can't take questions now! I gotta do something responsible! Oh, and Jeff, you can't say Calixto like that… you hafta say it with an accent." Eddie said.

"Huh?" Jeff asked.

"Forget it…it's not a name for rednecks like you!" Eddie yelled. 

Jeff gave him the finger.

*************************************************************

Matt and Jeff came home at the same time. When they opened the door, Eddie was standing there grinning.

"I'm scared, Jeff." Matt whispered.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jeff asked.

"I did somethin' responsible!" Eddie said proudly.

"What did you do?" Matt asked nervously.

"Look on the table!" Eddie said excitedly.

Matt and Jeff looked at the table. On it, was a small bowl. 

Jeff looked at it. "It's a fishbowl." He mumbled.

"And a fish! There's a fish! Where's the fish?" Eddie asked.

"Right there." Matt said. "Behind the plastic plant." 

"Yup. I bought a fish." Eddie said.

"And… that was a responsible thing?" Jeff asked.

"Yes… and you know why?" 

"Why?" Matt and Jeff asked at the same time.

"I've had him for seven hours and he still isn't dead." 

"Good job." Matt mumbled.

"What's his name?" Jeff asked.

"Umm… I dunno… how 'bout Eddie?" Eddie suggested.

"There's already an Eddie." Matt said.

"You rhymed!" Jeff exclaimed.

"How about –" Matt began.

"Dennis?" Eddie asked.

"No." Matt said.

"Mar-tin." Eddie said.

"Martin?" Jeff asked.

"No… Mar-tin." Eddie said.

"No." Matt said.

"How about… Moby Dick?" Jeff asked.

Eddie laughed.

"What?"

"Nothin'… it's just that… Trish was ridin' the Moby Dick if you know what I mean!" Eddie said, laughing.

"Ha, ha." Jeff said, sarcastically.

"Nemo." Matt said.

"Huh?" Eddie and Jeff asked at the same time.

"Name him Nemo." Matt said.

"Okay… your name is Nemo." Eddie said to the fish.

"Okay." Jeff said in a high-pitched voice.

"Did my fish just talk?" Eddie asked.

************************************************************* 


	14. IRresponsible Eddie

Guess who's back… back again… Jadey's back… tell a friend… guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back…. WOO HOO!!! Jade's back baby! Aren't you guys HAPPY?!??! YEEE HAAAWW!!! I'm back from Texas and in the Big Apple again… 4 different states in less than a month. New Jersey, Texas, Arkansas, and New York… I'm pooped.

Note: Jeff's Favourite Skittle… YOU'RE MY FAVORITE SKITTLE, TOO!!!! =) I was gonna tell you but I like… totally forgot, dude.

Note 2: LOL… you know when little kids do something bad but you hafta laugh?? Well, my 6-year-old niece found some empty pill bottles and she was stacking them up… and she knocks them down and goes, "I'm Osama!"… and her doctor wore a turban and she called him Dr. Taliban… lmao… she's jus like her aunt ;)

Note 3: In Texas, I baby sat this 8-year-old little boy named Bryan… and he goes, "I hate when girls wear those shirts (referring to V-necks) and you can see part of their chee-chees." LOL… Chee-chees… 

Note 4: You know that no matter where I go, I hafta read fanfic… I read a few good stories… and I even came up with one on my own. I wrote it in my journal… it's pretty good so far. I don't wanna give too much away but the main character is Lita and she's kind of in an abusive relationship. It's called _'Truly, Madly, Deeply'_ I'll post it soon… I think you guys will like it. Anyway… I know ya want more of Eddie, Matt, Jeff, and Trish and whoever… so… here ya go! Enjoy ;)

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =(

*************************************************************

Eddie sat on the couch holding his fishbowl. He was watching TLC. 

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked, walking in the living room.

"I need to learn how to be a good daddy for little Nemo here."

"Wow." Jeff mumbled.

"Shh!" 

Jeff sighed. "Well I'm going to work… I'll be home late."

Eddie nodded.

"Matt's gone, too."

"Okay! Leave already! You're disturbing me!" Eddie said.

"Dude, you've _been_ disturbed." Jeff left the apartment.

"_Wash baby's head gently…_" The lady on the TV explained.

"Gently." Eddie repeated. "I can do that!" Eddie looked down at Nemo. "It's time for a bath!"

Eddie set the fishbowl on the coffee table and ran into the bathroom. He ran the water in the bathtub and put toys and bubbles in it.

"Come on." Eddie said, going back into the living room and picking the fishbowl up.

He walked into the bathroom and sat on the ledge of the tub.

"Wash up." Eddie said, pouring Nemo's water and Nemo in.

"I'll be right back for you… I'm gonna get you some fresh water." 

Eddie came back for Nemo twenty minutes later.

"Nemo!" Eddie called. "Daddy's back!"

Eddie peered into the tub to see that all the bubbles turned into soapy water. 

Nemo was floating on the top of the water.

"NEMO!" Eddie cried, scooping the goldfish out of the water. "OH MY GOD! I'M IRRESPONSIBLE!" Eddie screamed.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Eddie asked nervously.

"It's me, Matt."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" Eddie yelled.

"Chill out, man." 

"I'M RESPONSIBLE, OKAY?!?!" 

"I'm not doubting you… you have a fish, remember?"

"Don't remind me!" 

"I thought you liked Nem– "

::CLICK:: Eddie hung up.

"Oh my God, what am I gonna do?" He asked himself. He still had Nemo in his hand. "Farewell my Nemo." He mumbled as he flushed the fish down the toilet. 

*************************************************************


	15. Founding Nemo

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =(

*************************************************************

"I need to buy a new Nemo so the guys won't think I'm irresponsible!" Eddie said to himself, walking out of the apartment.

He walked through the mall in search of a pet shop.

"Eddie!" A voice called.

Eddie ignored it.

"Hey! Eddie!" 

Eddie sighed and turned around to see Torrie running to him. He grinned.

"Hey." Torrie said, out of breath.

"Hi." Eddie said.

"What are you doing here? Don't you live on the other side of town?" 

"MUST you know EVERYTHING?" Eddie asked.

"Jeez Louise, I'm sorry." Torrie mumbled.

"What'd you just say?" Eddie asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Before that."

"Don't you live – "

"After that."

"Jeez Louise?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU SAY THAT, TOO?!" Eddie cried.

"Uh… yeah… all of us say it." 

"ALL OF WHO?" Eddie asked excitedly. 

"Me… and my sorority sisters." 

"Oh." Eddie said.

"So… what are you doing here?" Torrie asked, changing the subject.

"MUST you know EVERYTHING?" Eddie cried.

"Jeez Louise, I'm sorry." Torrie mumbled.

"YOU SAID IT AGAIN!" Eddie squealed.

"You're scary." Torrie said, jogging off.

"Yo mama!" Eddie cried. He continued walking and finally found the pet shop.

"Good afternoon, sir." A man behind the counter said.

"Hi… do you have any fishies?" Eddie asked.

"Yes… we have angel 'fishies'… guppy 'fishies'… tropical 'fishies'… umm… fighting 'fishies'… minnow 'fishies'…"

"Do you have _gold_ fishies?" 

"No, we ran out."

"HOW DO YOU RUN OUT OF _FISH_?!" Eddie yelled.

"Sir, we just do."

"No you don't 'just do'… explain your reasons!"

"Well… a family held a carnival in their backyard and wanted goldfish as a prizes. Therefore, they bought the fish." The man explained.

"BAH HUMBUG!" Eddie yelled. He started to walk out of the store but he stopped. "I always wanted to say that." He whispered happily. 

"Um… okay?"

*************************************************************

Eddie plopped down on the couch and sighed. He opened a bag of Goldfish Crackers.

"I let everyone down." He mumbled to himself. "Me… Jeff… Molly… Matt… Nemo." 

He put a handful of the crackers in his mouth.

"MMM!" He squealed a few seconds after he chewed.

He ran over to the empty fishbowl and filled it up with water.

He took one of his Goldfish Crackers and dropped it into the bowl.

"NEMO LIVES! WOO HOO!" Eddie cried.

*************************************************************


	16. Trophies

NOTE: Sorry it took me so long for this chapter… I've just been so busy with _'Truly, Madly, Deeply, and ALWAYS'_ (hehehe…) … and school and stuff… oh yeah, and _'Fuk'd'_ ~ Expect a new chappy fer that one… I'm still workin' on it. But yeah… thanks u guys for all the great feedback on _'Truly, Madly, Deeply, and Always'_ u guys don't know how damn hard it is for *yours truly* to write something dramatic… I'm more of a comedian… but you guys have been so great. Well let me shut the hell up already and let u all read this long awaited chapter. *HuGGLeS!*

NOTE 2: I noticed I have like… 90 something reviews for this fic… (I'm so proud of myself) … COME ON PEOPLE, LET'S GET IT TO THE 100'S!!!!! YAY!!!

NOTE 3: Happy 23rd birthday to my sister, Evy! 

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =(

***********************************************************

Matt walked into the apartment, tossing his keys on the counter, next to the fishbowl. 

"So how's little Ne – what the hell is that?" 

"That's Nemo." Eddie said with a grin on his face.

"No… that's a cracker… that's a Goldfish Cracker."

"That's Nemo."

"No… that's a cracker… that's a Goldfish Cracker."

"That's Nemo."

"That's a Pepperidge Farm Goldfish Cracker." Matt insisted.

"NEMO… IS… A FISH." Eddie yelled. "NOT… A CRACKER! YOU, MY WHITE FRIEND, ARE THE CRACKER!" 

"Eddie!" 

Eddie laughed. "Sorry, but that was funny." 

Matt rolled his eyes. "Jeff home yet?" 

"Nah." 

*************************************************************

Jeff sat at his desk, putting the new CD's away. 

"Jeff! Phone call for you! Line three!" Janice called.

"Who is it?"

"Some girl… says she's your girlfriend."

Jeff sighed. "Thanks, Janice. Hello?"

"Jeffrey, darling?" Trish called sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to do me a big favor?"

"What?"

"Meet my family…"

"WHAT?! NO!" 

"Why not, Jeffy?" 

"'Cause! I'm not good with things like that!"

"Things like what? People?" 

"Exactly. I don't even like my own family."

"You _live_ with your brother." 

"I'm adopted."

"Jeffy, baby…" Trish whined.

"What?"

"Oh, don't be like that!" 

"Be like what?"

"Like that… all moody and stuff… just meet them… pretty please."

"But I don't wanna!" Jeff whined.

"Jeff, please! I told them about you and they think you sound really nice and they never like any of my boyfriends and they might like you… so please, please, please come meet them." Trish begged.

Jeff sighed. Trish wanted Jeff to come meet her parents, her brother, and her sister. Jeff didn't think that this relationship would go as far as meeting her family… that's something that comes when you're in love… was he in love? Even better… was _she_ in love?

"Fine." Jeff said.

*************************************************************

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Trish squealed, kissing Jeff's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jeff mumbled.

Trish pulled Jeff's arm and led him up the stairs to the porch. 

"Shit." Trish mumbled.

"What?" 

"Your hair is kind of blue, sweetie." Trish said.

"Yeah I know."

"They're gonna think you're some kind of freak."

"Um… I am some kind of freak." 

Trish sighed. She rang the doorbell. It swung open and there was a girl about twelve years old there. 

"Trish!" The girl cried, throwing her arms around Trish.

"Hey Trixie." Trish said, hugging the girl. "Oh… Jeff, this is my little sister, Trixie, Trixie, this is my boyfriend, Jeff."

"Hi Jeff." Trixie said. 

"Hi Trixie." Jeff said.

"Wow… do you know that your hair is blue?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, I'm aware."

Trish laughed.

"Come on, Trish, Grandma can't wait to see you!" Trixie said, pulling Trish's hand.

"Grandma? I have to meet a Grandma? We didn't discuss a Grandma." Jeff said nervously.

"I didn't know she'd be here." Trish said, shrugging. "Come on."

Trish led Jeff into the kitchen where her mother and Grandmother were. 

"Trish!" Her mom cried, hugging her daughter.

"Hi mommy!" Trish cried.

"And who's this?" Her mom asked, smiling at Jeff.

"This is my boyfriend, Jeff. Jeff, that's my mom." Trish said. She went to hug her grandmother. 

"Now… I know I'm old… and my eyes aren't so good… but… my stars, is your hair blue?" Trish's grandmother asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"Interesting." Her mom said. "Well, Jeff, you know I'm Mrs. Stratus, but you may call me Rachel." 

"And I'm Helen, but you may call me Mrs. Parker." 

Jeff laughed.

"TRISH!" A male voice cried.

As soon as Trish turned around, a large blonde guy swept her off her feet.

"Travis!" Trish cried through giggles.

"Man, I missed you!" Travis said.

"I missed you too! Travis, this is my boyfriend, Jeff. Jeff, this is my older brother, Travis."

Jeff put his hand out for a shake. Instead, he got a hug. 

"Handshakes are for strangers!" Travis said.

"Oh." Jeff mumbled.

Travis hugged Jeff tighter. "Ow… ow." Jeff said.

"Break my sister's heart and I'll beat your ass so bad, your great, great grandfather will feel it… got it?" Travis whispered.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Yes." Jeff cleared his throat. "I got it."

"Good." Travis smiled warmly. "Welcome to the family!"

"Travis, he's not her husband for crying out loud." Rachel said, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Jeff, sweetie, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright, I'll fix you something to eat. Trish, why don't you show him your old room?" Rachel suggested.

Trish nodded and led Jeff up the stairs and into her old room.

"Well this is my –" Trish's jaw dropped when she saw what lined every last shelf in her room. Trophies… basketball trophies. It was way too late to hide them all. She'd forgotten she played basketball in junior high school and high school. She hoped he wouldn't, but Jeff noticed.

"Trophies… you played basketball?" Jeff asked accusingly.

"Umm… I wasn't very good at it." Trish lied.

"Then what are all these trophies for?" 

"Well… they… um… they pitied me… you know, being the worst player and all." 

"Hmm." Jeff walked over to one of the shelves and picked up a trophy. "_To the best player from the 1993-1994 season: Trish Stratus_." He read.

"They did a hell of a good job pitying me." Trish said, laughing nervously.

Jeff didn't find it amusing. "Trish… at the basketball game… you didn't understand a thing that was going on… and you… well look at all these trophies!"

Trish sighed. God, she just wanted to tell Jeff about the whole bet. "Jeff, honey…"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Jeff did not look amused.

"Um… don't hate me okay, sweetie?" 

*************************************************************


	17. Wanna Bet?

NOTE: 100 reviews! Yay!! I'm a happy camper! :) ~ See? 

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =(

*************************************************************

Jeff sat on Trish's bed, waiting for her to begin. Trish sighed. "Oh God, how do I start?" She mumbled to herself.

"Just tell me why you lied to me." Jeff said.

"Okay… you know how my friend set us up? You know, the whole blind date thing?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… after that… we decided to make a bet."

"A bet?"

"A bet. Usually, I break up with a guy after a short period of time… I dunno, I guess it's 'cause I'm too scared to have them dump me." 

Jeff nodded.

"So, my friends thought that maybe guys won't dump me because I'm too pretty for that. So that's when we decided on the bet… to see if I could get you to dump me." 

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "And that's why you made me explain the whole game to you?" 

Trish shook her head. "No. That's why I was so annoying… to see what it would take for you to dump me. It's amazing, the way you tolerated me. I mean you were incredibly sweet throughout this whole thing." 

Jeff laughed nervously. "Uh… yeah… so, um… wanna go downstairs? I wanna go get to know your family a little better." 

Jeff stood up quickly, heading for the door. Trish grabbed his arm. 

"You don't have anything to say about all of this? I mean I would feel pretty bad if I were the center of a bet. I kind of used you. I feel terrible." 

Jeff grinned. "No, I understand. I'm a very understanding guy. Now, let's head downstairs." 

Once again, Jeff headed for the door. And once again, Trish grabbed his arm. 

"So you have nothing to say?" She asked.

"Nope, nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Jeff quickly glued his eyes to the floor.

"You're acting kinda weird… are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. Just fine. Dandy. Everything's peachy keen." 

Trish put a hand on her hip. "Everything is not 'peachy keen.' You're hiding something from me." 

"I'm not."

"You are." 

Jeff sighed. "Okay… you're right. I'm hiding something from you." 

Trish nodded. "Should I sit down?" 

"Yeah."

Trish sat down and looked up at Jeff. 

"I had a bet, too." Jeff said.

"You did?"

"Yeah… I had to make you fall in love with me… that's why I was so nice." 

Trish frowned. "So you don't really like me? You were just treating me like that for some stupid bet?" 

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Don't you go turning things around! You had a bet, too!" 

"Yeah, but I was being honest. You were being nice only 'cause you had to!"

"You were being honest? So you're _really_ that annoying?"

"Well… no… are you really that nice?"

"Yes."

"Damn liar."

Jeff shrugged. "Alright, I'm not that nice, but I think your bet was a lot meaner than mine."

"Impossible! I'm a girl. Girls are more sensitive… I can't believe you made a bet! I'm too pretty for that!"

"Trish, it's not about looks. I don't care how pretty you are." Jeff grabbed Trish's hand and smiled. "I'd dump you any day." He said sweetly.

Trish grinned. "Aww… Jeff… I'd fall in love with you any day." 

"What?" 

Trish blushed, realizing what she just said. "Nothing."

"You're in love with me?"

"No." 

Jeff grinned. "Yeah you are."

"I'm in love with the person you were pretending to be. I don't know the real Jeff." 

"Well…get to know him." 

Trish rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Trish… about the whole thing. I should've never placed that stupid bet. You don't deserve it." 

"I'm sorry, too. And I'm really not annoying at all." 

"And I'm really not that nice." 

Trish laughed. "Can we start over?"

"Again? How many times are we gonna do this?" 

"Before didn't count. The bets are over now."  
"No they aren't." Jeff said. "My ten days aren't up." 

Trish smiled. "I had ten days, too. And they're not up either."

"You think you can make me break up with you now?" Jeff teased.

"You think you can make me fall in love with you?" 

"Yep."

"Wanna bet?"

Jeff grinned. "I'll give you ten days."

Trish grabbed Jeff's hand and shook it. "You're on." 

*************************************************************


	18. Stupid Air Kisses

NOTE: So sorry guys… so sorry. You know what? I'ma stop apologizing and just let you guys read… damn feigns… 

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =(

***********************************************************

It was seven in the morning. All three guys were fast asleep. None of them were expecting company… but the damn doorbell rang anyway.

Eddie turned over in his bed. "Mm not getting it." He mumbled.

Matt turned over in his. "Um not gittin' it."

Jeff had no choice but to kick off the covers and get out of bed. He shivered as the morning cold greeted him. He was only wearing boxers and socks. 

Jeff cleared his throat. "Who is it?"

"It's me!" 

Jeff recognized that voice… no… it couldn't be…

"Trish, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked as he let open the door. "…with suitcases?" 

Trish smiled. "Morning, sunshine!" She placed a quick kiss on his lips and made a face. "Morning breath… where can I put my stuff?"

"On the floor… um… why do you have suitcases anyway?" 

Trish rolled her eyes. "I'm moving in, silly! Now where's my room?" Trish smiled and began to look around the house.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Oh whoa, whoa, whoa. This is a _guys_ apartment… _strictly guys_. You can't move in. Why are you doing this anyway?" 

Trish walked up to Jeff. She got so close; their noses were practically touching. She snapped out of her perky character for a second. "You were the one who made the bet, honey." She snapped right back in. "Now, can you show me where my room is?" 

***********************************************************

"So… we live with a _chick_ now?" Matt whispered to Jeff. The three of them sat at the table, waiting for breakfast. 

"I like her! She's making us breakfast." Eddie whispered back.

Jeff shook his head. "Eddie… she can't cook, dude." 

Eddie slammed his fists on the table, causing everything to shake. "OUT! I WANT HER OUT!"

"Eddie, Eddie… shhh… she'll hear you." Jeff mumbled, tugging at his friend's SpongeBob pajamas. 

"So what? She can't cook." 

Matt laughed.

"Don't encourage him." 

Eddie pouted.

Just then, Trish came in with a pitcher of orange juice. "Did I hear shouting?" She asked.

Matt and Jeff shook their heads. Eddie just sat there, looking pissed. 

"Oh… okay. Well, breakfast will be here shortly." Trish placed the pitcher on the table and blew Jeff a kiss.

Jeff flashed her a phony smile and "caught" it. Trish winked and walked back into the kitchen.

Jeff clapped his hands, pretended to put something on the table, and then pounded on it fiercely. "Stupid… air… kisses!" He growled.

Matt laughed.

"Don't encourage him." Eddie said. 

"Breakfast is ready!" Trish squealed, practically bouncing to the table. She set down a plate of toast – which was incredibly burnt, a plate of bacon – which wasn't cooked well, and a plate of scrambled eggs – which actually seemed decent. 

"Oh. I forgot to bring you all forks. Be right back… serve yourselves in the meantime." Trish skipped back into the kitchen.

Matt picked up a piece of toast. "What the…" 

"That shit is darker than the sun!" Eddie cried.

"Eddie… the sun is bright…" Jeff said.

"So then it's darker than the sun, asshole." 

"Here you go, boys." Trish perked, handing each one of them a fork.

"Thank you, Trish." They said in unison. 

"No problem. Chow down!"

Matt attempted to bite into a piece of toast. Little charred crumbs rolled off and fell onto the table. 

Jeff attempted to eat a piece of bacon. He chewed… and chewed… it was really rubbery so he gave up and just swallowed.

Eddie stabbed a piece of egg. He put it in his mouth and began to chew. He was smiling, so it must've tasted good… until he crunched on an eggshell.

Trish's breakfast looked perfect. She ate happily and eyed the other guys. "Eddie how's your food?" 

Eddie mumbled a few cusswords in Spanish. 

Trish smiled. "Jeff?"

"Delicious." He said unenthusiastically. 

"Mark?"

Matt looked up. "My name is Matt."

"Oh I'm sorry. How's your food, Mitch?"

"M –"

Jeff swiftly kicked Matt under the table.

"Wonderful." 

The three guys watched as Trish ate her food. Her toast was toasted perfectly; her eggs didn't make a sound when she chewed on them, and her bacon was cooked. 

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Trish? I thought you didn't eat meat."

She bit into a piece of bacon. "I didn't… but I do now." 

***********************************************************


	19. V8 Splash

NOTE: Yay!!! You guys didn't want to kill me for taking years to post!!! And, JFS… thank you! I have lotsa reviews, I know, and they are all good! I jus finished readin' most of em and I got all inspired to write a new chappy and stuff!!! 

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =(

***********************************************************

Trish got dressed, slipped into a pair of heels and put a light jacket on. She was on her way to the mall to buy girly things and maybe some other stuff that would piss Jeff off or make him uncomfortable. "Jeffy, baby?" 

"Yeah?" Jeff had just come out of the shower. His hair was wet and very… pink.

Trish reached up to push a strand from his eyes. "Baby…"

Jeff smiled and turned his face, kissing her palm. "Pink's your favorite color, right gumdrop?" 

Trish faked a smile. Actually, her favorite color was orange, but she wasn't going to get into it with him. After all… he called her gumdrop… 

"I'm going out for a while." Trish said, making sure she had enough money in her wallet. 

"Where?"

"To the mall."

Jeff checked his watch. "It's almost four… by the time you come back a few of the guys might be over."

Trish nodded. "No problem. Want me to pick some snacks up?"

Jeff smiled at her offer. "Would you?"

"Yeah no problem." Trish leaned over and gave Jeff a quick kiss.

"Thanks babe, I appreciate it." 

Trish smiled and walked out the door.

Matt came out of his room. "Oh how sweet." He muttered.

"She is sweet." Jeff said, going into his room to get dressed.

***********************************************************

Later on, around seven, a few guys came over to hang out. Shane Helms, Adam Copeland, and Jay Reso. The guys sat at the table, playing cards.

"Let's play _Gold Fish_!" Eddie cried.

"You mean _Go Fish_?" Shane corrected him.

"Is there a fish called _Go_?" Eddie asked.

Shane thought for a second. "No…" He mumbled.

"Alright then! We're playing _Gold Fish_!"

Matt raised his eyebrow. "No we're not." 

"YES WE ARE!"

"Come on, Eddie, me and Jeff played this game when we were like… seven." Matt whined.

"Negative." Jeff mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You're nearly three years older than me, Matt. When you were seven I was four… and when I was seven you were ten."

Eddie laughed. "HE WINS! _GOLD FISH_!"

Jeff shook his head. "I was just correcting Matt… we ain't playin' no dang kiddy game." 

"Ooh." Jay instigated. "Scolded _with_ the accent."

Adam shook his head. "Harsh, man." 

Eddie pouted. 

"Pass me a beer." Jay said with a grin on his face.

The guys laughed and played and drank for a little while until… 

"I'm home!" Trish cried as she barged through the door. 

The guys all turned to look. 

"Hey hon." Jeff said nervously, hoping Trish wouldn't do anything to embarrass him.

"Hi cutie." Trish placed a kiss on Jeff's lips. She nodded at Eddie and Matt. "Eddie, Mike." 

"My name is M –"

"And who is this?" Trish cooed at Shane. "Aren't you adorable with your… green hair… Jeff, baby, what'd I tell you about getting carried away with the dye?"

Adam laughed.

"I did it myself." Shane said.

"Oh… okay… well I'm Trish."

"I'm Shane." 

Trish looked over at Jay and Adam. She nudged Jeff. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your little poker buddies?"

"Oh… that's Jay and Adam."

Trish smiled sweetly. "Oh I hope I'm not interrupting your game… I'll leave in a minute. Would you boys like something to eat?"

"Sure, babe, thanks." Jeff said, trying to hurry Trish out of the room.

Trish smiled and went into the kitchen.

Jay looked at Jeff. "She's hot."

Jeff sighed. "Yup."

"What's with the sigh, man?" Shane asked.

Eddie shook his head. "Pain in the fuckin' ass."

"Hey!" Jeff yelled. "She's a pain in the fuckin' ass, but she's MY pain in the fuckin' ass!"

"Sorry… I didn't mean to say that." Eddie apologized.

Jeff nodded. "It's okay."

"Out loud, anyway…"

"Here you are!" Trish placed a bowl of Wheat Thins in front of the guys. 

The all stared at her like she was crazy.

Trish grabbed a few and popped them in her mouth. She smiled. "They're pretty good and they don't go straight to the hips if you know what I mean."

Eddie shook his head. "No, Trish… we don't know what you mean! Wheat Thins! Wheat Thins… two syllables! Ya can't play a game of cards without a one-syllable snack! Chips, dip, sandwi –" Eddie bit his lip. "Yeah I'll shut up now… thank you for the Wheat Thins…"

"No problem, Eddie. Oh… oh!" Trish stared at Jay in disgust. "Is that… _beer_?"

Jay glanced at the can that was in his hand. "Yes."

Trish shook her head, ran to the kitchen and came right back. She took the can out of his hand and replaced it with a V8 Splash. "Much healthier, sweetie." She blew a kiss at Jeff and went back into the kitchen.

Jay held up the drink. "Is she serious, man?"

Jeff hung his head sadly. "Yes." He croaked.

***********************************************************


	20. Their Last Nerve

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =(

***********************************************************

Eddie and Matt glared at Jeff from across the table. They were eating yet another horrendous meal prepared by Trish. 

Jeff felt terrible. He was putting his best friends through the hell that he was supposed to be going through alone. Matt and Eddie seemed cool about it in the beginning, but Trish was really getting to them.

Trish looked up to see that none of the guys were eating. Jeff looked kind of sad and Matt and Eddie looked kind of… pissed.

"Are you guys okay?" Trish asked nicely.

Nobody said anything.

"Guys?"

"I'm fine, Trish." Jeff mumbled.

"Why isn't anyone eating?" Trish asked.

Matt shook his head. 

Eddie stood up. "Maybe 'cause this food tastes like crap!" He yelled.

Trish bit her lip and her eyes grew watery.

"Eddie!" Jeff yelled.

"I'm sorry, man, but somebody had to tell her! Trish, you can't cook! I just want… I just want a Happy Meal." Eddie whined.

Trish stood up and collected the plates of untouched food. "Sorry for trying." She mumbled. She disappeared into the kitchen.

Jeff shook his head. "Eddie, dude –"

"He's right, Jeff." Matt said.

Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"She's getting on my last nerve, too. I mean… she still doesn't know my name and everything she does or says is… _annoying_."

"But –"

"She has to go, man. Or else I will." Matt stood up.

"Oh come on, guys, it's not that serious!" Jeff yelled.

Eddie's eyes widened. "Have you _seen_ the bathroom?! She replaced my Head & Shoulders with Pantene Pro V! Jeff, my hair's so healthy, it shines!" Eddie shook his short, brown curls for emphasis.

Matt nodded. "Uh-huh. And, the cabinets are full of pads and tampons… I mean… how much do they _bleed_?" Matt shuddered.

Jeff sighed. "Guys, she's a really great person… just give her a chance! She's only been living here for two days!" 

"Too much has happened within this two-day period." Matt said. "I'm tired of the Wheat Thins, the V8 Splash, the shampoo, the pads… I'm done, man."

"But –"

"Me, too." 

Matt and Eddie both went into their rooms and slammed their doors. Jeff sighed and walked into the kitchen. 

"Trish, I –"

"I'll take my stuff out the bathroom." She said softly. 

"Trish, no –"

"They hate me… I'll just… I'll… I'll move out." She glued her eyes to the floor.

Jeff grinned. "You will?" 

Trish slapped Jeff's chest. "No, stupid, I'm staying! This is the part where you call your brother and Eddie jerk-offs and tell me how much you want me to stay." 

"Oh."

"Jeez, don't sound so excited."

Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry… it's just that Matt threatened to move out if… well if you didn't."

"He did?"

Jeff nodded.

"Well then… I guess you should go help him pack his bags." 

***********************************************************


	21. Laf is Lak a Bawx of Chawclates

NOTE: MY STORY'S BETTER THAN THE MOVIE!!! WOO HOO!!!! 

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =(

***********************************************************

"Dude, I am not leaving." Matt whispered.

"Okay, okay… I'll just… I'll tell her you apologized or something."

Matt sighed. "Whatever." 

Jeff smiled and went into the living room. Trish and Eddie were watching _'Forest Gump'_. 

"Hey guys." 

"Hey baby." Trish mumbled.

"Sup, Jeff?" Eddie kept his eyes glued to the TV. "Hey Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"You're southern, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did your mama always tell you that 'laf is lak a bawx of chawclates… and you'll naver know whut chur gonna git'?" Eddie started cracking up.

Trish laughed, too.

Jeff took a deep breath. "Nope. But she did tell me that stupid is as stupid does." 

Eddie's smile faded. "Wha?" 

Jeff laughed.

Trish moved closer to Jeff on the couch. "Jeffy?"

"Yes?"

"My birthday's coming up… the day after tomorrow." 

"I know."

"Hmm… I like the bench Forest is sitting on…"

Jeff raised his eyebrow. "Okay?" 

"ME TOO!" Eddie cried.

***********************************************************

Matt and Jeff walked through the mall, looking for something to buy Trish. They had been shopping for hours and Jeff still didn't know what to get Trish. 

Matt was tired already. "Get her a… bra… like a lacey thing. Don't they like that?" Matt said, looking at a _Victoria's Secret_ poster.

Jeff shook his head. "Mm-mm… too… _lusty_." 

Matt scratched his head. "Get her a jewelry box. You know, the kind with the ballerina that spins and plays a stupid melody. I'm tired of seeing her earrings tossed around on the counter." 

"Mm-mm… too… _thoughtful_." 

Matt sighed. "How 'bout… a… pair of shoes?"

"Mm-mm… too… _relationshippy_." 

"A bracelet?"

"Mm-mm… too… _lovey_."

"A book?"

"Mm-mm… too –"

"Alright, Jeff, shut the hell up."

"Sorry."

"How 'bout… a candle? Girls like nice smelling things!"

"Too sexy."

"Perfume?"

"Too girly."

"Jeff, she _is_ a girl."

"Nah, for me, I mean. She hugs me a lot… I'd walk around smelling like a chick."

Matt nodded. "I see… Amy's the same way." 

"She said something about a bench…" Jeff mumbled.

"Dude, you're not gonna get her a bench for her birthday, are you?"

Jeff groaned. "Her birthday's tomorrow, man." 

"HEY! I KNOW! MAKE HER SOMETHING!"

Jeff curled his lip. "I was six nearly fourteen years ago, but thanks for the memories, bro." 

Matt shrugged.

"I dunno… I'll think of something. In the meantime, I'll get her a card." 

***********************************************************

The next night, Trish waited excitedly for the clock to strike 10:34 PM… the time she was born. 

"It's ten-thirty two! Where's Eddie?" She cried.

"He went to go get your gift." Jeff said.

"And Marvin?"

"_MATT_ won't be home till late." 

"Oh, okay… ten-thirty three!!! Oh, Jeffy! Aren't you _excited_? I'll be a year older in like… a MINUTE!"

"Oh yay."

"I KNOW!"

Jeff bit his lip, kind of nervous about what she would think of his gift. He grasped the rectangular pink box in his hands and watched as the clock grew nearer to 10:34. 

"I had such a great day! My friends took me out to lunch and then we went shopping… and then we saw a movie… I'm pretty exhausted…but I can't wait to open your gift! I'm so excited!" 

"Yep… me too…"

"Jeffy?"

"Yes?"

Trish smiled. "Thanks for spending time with me… I really appreciate – OH YAY IT'S TIME! GIMME GIMME!" 

"Uh… aren't you gonna finish what you were saying?"

"Hell no, I was just trying to pass time." Trish grabbed the box.

"WAIT! Don't open it yet… there's a card." Jeff stood up and got the card that was on top of the TV. "Here."

Trish smiled. "Thank you." She grinned as she tore open the white envelope. She opened the card and read it aloud. "_To a special_… _pal_…" she looked up and faked a smile at Jeff. "_Have a great birthday_. _XO, Jeff_… I'm your _pal_?" 

Jeff shook his head. "No, no… you're my _special _pal." 

Trish rolled her eyes. "Gimme the box."

Jeff handed her the gift.

She shook it first. "Hmm… sounds light… wonder what it is… could it be… lingerie?" She seductively licked her lips at Jeff.

"Damn, I should've gotten her that bra…" He mumbled.

"What was that, babe?" Trish mumbled as she began to tear the paper.

"Nothin'." 

Trish lifted the top off to see plenty of tissue paper. She dug through it and pulled out a big green wad of money. 

"Cash? You got me cash?"

Jeff grinned. "Uh-huh! One hundred and eighty seven dollars!"

Trish frowned. "What are you, my _uncle_? I can't believe you got me cash!" 

"Well I thought –"

"Cash… Jeff… for my birthday… cash…"

Just then, the door flew open and Eddie came in, pulling a little red wagon. There was a massive object on top of it, covered in a sheet. 

"Bumpin' up n down in muh little red wagon…" Eddie sang quietly as he pulled it into the living room. 

Trish jumped up, smiling and clapping her hands. "EDDIE! You got me a wagon?!" 

"NO WAY… but you can keep it if you want. Your present is underneath!" Eddie tugged the sheet. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TRISH!" 

On the wagon sat a little white bench with pink flowers on it. 

"THE BENCH! OH, EDDIE, I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU! THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!"

"I KNOW! We can sit on it and say 'laf is lak a bawx of chawclates… naver know whut chur gonna git'!"

Trish nodded. "Oh, but… I don't have chocolates."

"I DO!"

"YAY!"

Jeff just shook his head in disbelief. "Life is like a box of chocolates…" he mumbled.

***********************************************************


	22. Two to Tango

NOTE: MY STORY'S BETTER THAN THE MOVIE!!! WOO HOO!!!! 

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez =(

***********************************************************

Jeff turned over in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Trish was spread across the entire bed with all the blankets wrapped around her. 

Jeff turned the lamp on. 

"At least it's a form of heat." He mumbled.

He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep when he felt Trish's arms wrap around him. "Jeff." 

He smiled when she mumbled his name in her sleep. At least she was dreaming about him. She _was _a complete pain in the ass, but he still cared about her. 

"Trish?"

"Shh… I'm sleeping." 

Jeff laughed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

Jeff took a deep breath and decided to ask her anyway. "Did you like Eddie's present more than mine?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh." Jeff frowned.

"But I love you more."

"I love you – WHAT?" Jeff jerked up, scaring the daylights out of Trish.

Trish rubbed her eyes. "Mm… I was sleeping." She murmured.

"Uh-uh… don't gimme that bull! You said you loved me! I won the bet!"

Trish grinned. "I said I loved you… but I didn't say I was _in _love with you."

"Oh, same shit!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Well… you were gonna say you loved me too!" Trish cried.

"So? You'd lose the bet anyway." 

"Whatever, Jeff, goodnight." Trish turned the lamp off and plopped back down.

Jeff flicked it back on. 

Trish flicked it off. "Please, J, I have classes tomorrow."

"Fine." Jeff lay back, grabbing some covers from Trish. She snuggled up to him for warmth.

Jeff stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. He glanced down at Trish, lying on his chest. "Tell me again." He whispered.

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, she placed a soft kiss on his collarbone and said, "I love you."

***********************************************************

The sun shone brightly through the window. Jeff stirred in his sleep, rolling over so the sun could hit his back. His eyes fluttered as the scent of cinnamon tickled his nostrils. His stomach growled and he then realized how hungry he was. 

Jeff walked into the kitchen, spotting Trish at the sink. Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a trail of kisses from her ear to her neck. 

"Morning to you, too, sleepyhead." Trish said with a smile.

"Baby, can we forget about the bet for today?"

"Sure. Why?" 

Jeff continued showering her with kisses. "'Cause I love you." 

"Love you, too."

Jeff gave her one last kiss before letting her go. "What smells so good?"

"Cinnamon buns."

Jeff picked one up and bit into it. It was delicious. "Damn… I thought you couldn't cook?" 

Trish wiped her hands and smiled at him. "I guess I'm not the only one who thought about holding off the bet for today." She tiptoed and kissed him. "Ugh… you taste like cinnamon-y drool."

"I didn't brush my teeth yet!" Jeff said proudly. "Plus… I wanted you to taste me all natural… not… Colgate and Listerine-y." 

"Well I'd rather taste you minty fresh than morning breath."

Jeff grinned. "Okay, Dr. Seuss." 

Trish rolled her eyes. She continued cooking for him and then… **_BAM_**. Like a bullet, it just came to her. She realized what he was up to. "Forget about the bet my ass." Trish mumbled. _He's gonna be so sweet today that I'll tell him how much I love him and then I'll lose the bet. He thinks he's soooo slick._

Jeff smiled at himself in the bathroom mirror. "I'll be so sweet to her today, she won't even know what hit her." 

"It takes two to tango." Trish muttered while she served him. "Well… three in some cases because that time at Aunt Christine's wedding we… oh forget it. Why am I talking to myself?"

  
Jeff waltzed out of the bathroom, grinning from ear-to-ear, proving that he brushed his teeth.

"So you know how to use a toothbrush, big whoopee shit." Trish spat coldly.

"Ouch, babe…" 

"Want a Band-Aid?" 

"No, I –"

"Then shut up."

Jeff raised his eyebrow. Why was she being so bitchy? Annoying, he could deal with… but bitchiness? He was kind of sensitive and… well, he didn't like it.

"Trish?"

"What?"

Jeff scratched his head. "I think I'm gonna go to work today." He said softly.

"You better eat first. I didn't cook for nothing."

Jeff nodded. "I will."

Why was he being so vulnerable? He shouldn't be intimidated by Trish.

"And hurry, 'cause I still have to go to class."

Jeff nodded again. His throat was dry. He swallowed hard. "Thanks. I… I love you."

"Mm-hmm." Trish walked past him and into the room to get dressed. She had a grin on her face that was so big; it looked like she had a hanger stuck in her mouth. It was kind of hard being mean to Jeff because he was such a sweetie… but it was also kind of fun. And if he thought he was going to fool her into falling in love with him, well… he had another thing coming to him. 

"I just won't… _show_… that I'm in love with him. That's all." 

Trish began to undress.

***********************************************************


	23. On The Air!

NOTE: I know it's been like... a year... thanks for reminding me. I sincerely apologize. My first two years of high-school were kind of... yeah, let's not get into that... just enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I know people are tired of hearing the same old crap, so I'm not gonna say: 'I don't own any of the Superstars, they own themselves, blah, blah, blah…' I'm just gonna say that: the story is a little similar to the movie, but not quite… so it's okay to read this before actually watching the movie. Read my story and review it damn it! … Pweez (

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jeff walked into work with a confused expression on his face. Why would Trish go from sugar to shit in a matter of minutes? It was weird. Maybe it had something to do with the bet...

"Why the dazed look, Hardy?" Janice asked.

"Women."

"Women?"

"Women. They're so... strange..."

Janice raised an eyebrow. "This is coming from the kid with multi-colored hair."

"Well, Janice... you're not a woman."

Janice laughed. "Really? And all of the money that I just... _waste _on my gynecologist. Jeff, you really _are_ a life saver."

Jeff shook his head. "You're a mess... I mean, you're my co-worker. I couldn't date you."

Janice nodded. "Understandable."

Jeff walked over to his chair and plopped down. "I mean, I don't get it, I just - "

"Jeff, you're on."

" - wanted to say good morning to all of you... fine people. Hey, before I provide you all with your mornin' tunes, I'd like to ask a question. This one's for the fellas. How is it that women... can change their moods in seconds! How can us guys get through it? Please, I'd like to hear your advice. Here's _Bowling For Soup _with_ Basket Case_." Jeff sighed. "Janice, I'm losing it."

"Yeah you are."

"Huh?"

"_Basket Case _is by _Green Day_, you American Idiot."

"Oh, God, how embarrassing..."

Janice laughed. "I know."

"Hey, come in here with me, so we can get a female perspective. The calls are coming through like crazy."

After the song played, Jeff pushed a button on the phone. "WTKZ 5! You're on the air!"

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, who's calling? Where ya from?"

"Hey Jeff. This is Eddie. I'm from your house. I was wondering if you could pick up - "

"Goodbye, Eddie. WTKZ 5! You're on the air!"

"Hey Jeff, this is Randy!"

"Hey Randy, where ya from?"

"Middleton."

"Okay, Randy from Middleton. Tell us your perspective on women and their mood swings."

"Well... I like... live with my mom... and like... last night she was all... 'uh, Randy can you like... take out the garbage and stuff...' so I was all, 'mom, dude, I'm like with my girlfriend right now... can you like... make dad do it or something?' and she was all, 'Randy... you're a bum and a freeloader and you like... need to get a job and move out.'"

Janice stifled a laugh. "Wow."

"Chea, whata biotch..."

Jeff nodded his head. "Um, Randy?"

"Chea, dude?"

"You're mom was not having a mood swing. She's just tired of your sorry ass. Next caller. WTKZ 5! You're on the air!"

"Jeff?"

"Yep, who's calling?"

"Hi Jeff. This is Eddie. You hung up on me before - "

"WTKZ 5, you're on the air with Double J - Jeff and Janice. Where ya calling from?"

"Hey Jeff and Janice."

"Oh it's a female. Hey... who's calling?" Janice asked.

"This is Trish."

"My girlfriend's name is Trish." Jeff said. "So Trish, maybe you can clarify why your name-twin gets all carried away with her moods."

"Well, Jeff... honestly... maybe it's you."

Janice laughed. "She has a point, Jeffro."

"Me? I'm so sweet to the girl."

Trish laughed. "Oh yes. Extremely sweet. Oh, and by the way, thanks for spilling nail polish on the bathroom rug, you inconsiderate slob."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Trish!"

"Uh-huh."

"Nail polish! Jeff, you..." Janice looked at Jeff's metallic blue fingernails. "...paint your nails..."

"Uh-huh. With _my _nail polish. You didn't even ask. And you know what else you do that makes my 'mood swing'?"

"Trish... what are you doing?"

"I'm answering your stupid sexist question."

"Everyone has mood swings, Trish."

"Yeah, but not everyone blasts their relationship issues on the air."

"Trish, don't do this."

"No, Jeff. You started it. You wanted to get in some perspective from the general public, well, I have a say."

"Tri -"

"Hold on, I have another call."

"Trish, we're on the air, you can't put me on hold... Trish... Trish?"

"I think she... put you on hold, Jeff." Janice said nervously.

"Yeah, she did."

"So um... let's go back to the music. I'm sure everyone does not want to hear you and Trish fighting... it's awkward and uncomfortable... for me, especially...so this is Janice Hart for WTK -"

"We can't go back to the music just yet!" Jeff shouted.

"Oh, but we can."

Trish clicked back over. "Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

She sighed. "That was Eddie. He wants you to rent _My Little Giant_ on your way home."

"Oh... God..."

"So where were we?"

"About to go to a commercial break!" Janice chirped.

"No, you weren't. I was going to tell the world what an idiot Jeff was for announcing my mood swings. You know, Jeff... you're not so charming either. You're only with me for a stupid bet!"

"Oh, come on! Don't go there! You're doing the same thing, sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie. I feel anything but sweet right now."

"I am not with you because of a bet, _Patricia_."

"Oh, but I believe you are, _Jeffrey_."

"Can we _please _go to a commercial break, people... you're killin' me." Janice whined.

"No. I think you're fine. I think people should know what a real asshole Jeff Hardy is, and stop listening to his stupid show."

"Trish."

"He is sexist, and... idiotic... and... sloppy... and... and..."

"And what, Trish? How else are you going to insult me on the air?"

"By... breaking up with you."

Jeff stood silent for a minute.

"Woah... I told you we shoulda went to a commercial break." Janice sighed.

"Yeah, Jeff. We're over. I hope you're happy. Oh, and by the way, _Basket Case _is by _Green Day_, you moron."

**oOo LaTeR oN oOo**

Jeff stormed into the apartment, redder than hell. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

Trish sat on the couch with her knees to her chest. She didn't say anything.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" Jeff yelled.

Trish still didn't answer.

Jeff softened his tone, but you could still hear the anger in his voice. "Not only... did you embarrass the shit out of me... but you _broke up _with me on... the... AIR. _Do you have any idea how many people listen to my show?_"

Trish bit her lip.

"Do you know what that job means to me! I could get _fired_, Trish. Do you even care!"

Trish looked up at him.

"Do you!"

"You hurt my feelings." She croaked.

"I hurt your feelings and you break up with me. I hope you're happy."

"Why would I be happy?"

"Because you won the stupid bet."

Trish kept her head down.

"You didn't fall in love with me... and I didn't break up with you. Congratulations. You can move out now."

Jeff left the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

All Trish could do was cry.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
